Back In Time
by griffinscale
Summary: Unhappy with how the war ended, Harry uses a special Time Turner to return to the end of his 5th year, in his fifteen year old self's body- just after he has the vision of Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. NOT SLASH. Will be Harry/Hermione.
1. Starting Over

Chapter One: Starting Over

Harry had attended numerous funerals in the two weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, the worst of them being Fred's- the brilliant and funny prankster always at his twin's side- … Remus- the last of the true Marauders and almost like a second godfather, and a new father-… Tonks- charming and funny but clumsy Auror, a kind woman, and a new mother-… and Colin Creevey- the older of the Creeveys and one of Harry's stout admirers, a cheerful boy who was always eager to photograph Harry, and he would never hear him greet him or ask for a picture…

He set up a funeral for Severus Snape and told his story; the story of an amazingly brave and clever man, who had his faults but strived to protect Harry and loved Lily. Who was utterly loyal to Albus Dumbledore, to the point of agreeing to "kill" him, partly to spare him from more suffering, as he was already dying from the cursed ring. Harry explained about Voldemort's beginnings and the Horcruxes, and elaborated on what Snape had done over the years. Not many were present, but there were reporters from the Prophet, curious to find out why Harry was doing this, as it was a well known fact that the two despised each other and that Snape had killed his mentor.

A long article on the funeral and Harry's speech was published and Harry received many letters on the subject, as well as a Howler or two from those who refused to believe that Snape was a good man in the end. Of course, the Howlers were anonymous, as no one would want to be on Harry's bad side, or be known to have the sheer audacity to challenge the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, their Savior.

Harry felt the weight of the deaths on his shoulders, and sometimes he felt as if it were pressing him down, almost to his knees.

Hermione and Ron were there for him, and they talked to him and tried to make him feel better and reassure him it wasn't his fault for the losses suffered in the war.

Harry could barely stand to look at Ron sometimes, let alone George or Mrs. Weasley, as he would always remember Fred and his untimely death.

He also felt guilty that Hermione had to bewitch her parents to forget her and that she had to send them to Australia.

Hermione returned a week after setting off and told how they had been incredulous and upset, and she had had to tell them of her memories and provide stimulus to help them remember. She even convinced them to look into a Pensieve and view her memories. Afterwards they were still upset but understood her reasons and forgave her with hugs.

Harry knew that Hermione was glad to have her parents back, but that their initial reactions had saddened her, and he felt guilty.

He would often go for long walks or sit by the lake for hours, avoiding people. It was now a month after the Battle, and he wasn't doing well. He didn't know what he wanted to do either. What kind of career he wanted to pursue, or if he even wanted to. He felt no desire to do anything. Nothing seemed right to him anyway. Once he would have loved to play Quidditch, but now he thought it a silly and meaningless thing to do. Once he had had aspirations to be an Auror, but he had no desire to hunt down and fight more Dark wizards and witches, or enforce the law on a myriad of things.

He wished he could change things somehow. Go back in time, perhaps. Then he felt like smacking his forehead with his palm. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Perhaps Dumbledore had kept Hermione's Time Turner from third year!

But then he remembered Hermione's saying that time travel was a complicated matter, and it was crucial not to be seen, and that changes could affect things, aversely and/or with greater impact than they would have thought.

He wrestled with this for some time, thinking that he could be responsible for more people dying, or different people, and some people could die over again. And what if he messed up somehow?

However, he reasoned that it was worth the risk. He could change things for the better. Sirius didn't need to die, nor did Dumbledore or the others in the war and the Battle of Hogwarts. He could save them from dying. He could help.

So it was with purpose that he walked to the entrance. Realizing he didn't know the password, he asked the gargoyle to grant him entrance. It considered him for a moment before moving aside and he muttered a thank you before ascending the stairs. The office was fortunately empty; he hadn't thought what he would do if McGonagall was there.

Harry began to open cabinets and drawers, and look at the shelves. After quite some time, he had to conclude it was a fruitless search- but he didn't want to give up just yet. He looked around again, more carefully this time, looking for something that seemed odd or out of place. He had been careful to return things to their former positions and close cabinets and drawers.

His sharp eyes saw a glint of gold, far behind some books on a bookshelf, and he moved the books to retrieve it. With it was a piece of parchment. He instantly recognized Dumbledore's handwriting. It read,

_"Harry, I_ _have a feeling that you will wish to change things, after the war is over, Harry. To turn back time and attempt to change things is a very dangerous thing to do, to attempt. You could change so much, your actions could have much more impact than you think. Some people may die again, and different lives can be lost. Do not blame yourself, however. __You cannot change everything- Harry. Keep that in mind, for it is very important. You cannot save everyone; you can only do your best.__ Do not lose sight of what is important, nor of what you have to do. Focus on Tom's Horcruxes, but don't forget to live. Once again, I must remind you to be very careful. Take into consideration your actions. I know this will be difficult and that you cannot possibly predict everything that could happen, or take all the precautions. Remember that some things will happen regardless, some things cannot be changed. Perhaps they are meant to happen._

_Here is the spell: _'Averto vicis ut duos annus abhinc_.' Hold the Time Turner and say it. It will turn time back to two years, to your fifteen year old self, just after you had the vision of Sirius in the Department of Mysteries._

_It will need proof, though, that your reasons are legitimate for returning to the past, and that you are not doing so purely out of anger or grief. I do understand, but I set it like this as a precaution. To show the Time Turner that you do have reason enough to go back, you must remember. You must recall what has happened and hold it at the same time. It will become warm if it has accepted. Then you need to speak the spell._

_I wish you the best, my dear boy- and I apologize for not telling you what you needed to know earlier._

_P.S. If, for some reason, I have not told you about Tom's Horcruxes, or I have gone on to the next great adventure- that is to say, death- you shall find what you need to know in my Pensieve and, on my bookshelf are some books that are Glamoured to look like different books. You will need to say "Finis Glamouris" on the seventeenth book on the topper most shelf, and the eleventh on the third, and the third on the bottom shelf._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

Harry smiled a smile that was both sad and happy. He put the Time Turner's chain over his neck, held it carefully, closed his eyes to better concentrate, and remembered…

Sirius' death, Dumbledore's cursed hand, Draco's task and using the Vanishing Cabinet to let the Death Eaters into the school… Dumbledore's pain and remorse after drinking the potion, the locket being a fake, and Dumbledore, weakened. Even though Dumbledore was running out of time and going to die soon due to the curse on the ring, it needn't have happened… Snape killing Dumbledore. The hunt for the Horcruxes, and the tension between him and his friends. Ron leaving. The Horcrux speaking to Ron. The persecution of those not pureblooded, or blood traitors, and those who married Muggles or Muggleborns. The deaths suffered at the Battle of Hogwarts- Fred's- the brilliant and funny prankster always at his twin's side- … Remus- the last of the true Marauders and almost like a second godfather, and a new father-… Tonks- charming and funny but clumsy Auror, a kind woman, and a new mother-… and Colin Creevey- the older of the Creeveys and one of Harry's stout admirers, a cheerful boy who was always eager to photograph Harry, and he would never hear him greet him or ask for a picture… Teddy Lupin left an orphan…

The Time Turner turned warm and Harry spoke clearly. _"Averto vicis ut duos annus abhinc."_

He felt like he could feel time warping around him, and when he opened his eyes he was in his History of Magic OWL.

Wait, what? What was he doing here? Oh, right. He had just had his 'vision.' He looked down at the exam and told himself to focus. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, he read the question. _"..The first Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards was Pierre Bonaccord, but his appointment was contested by the Wizarding community of Liechtenstein, because-"_

He frowned, and tried to concentrate. Bonaccord had wanted to stop troll-hunting and give the trolls rights, but Liechtenstein was having problems with a tribe of particularly vicious mountain trolls… He shut his eyes tightly, frowning still, sifting through two years' worth of memories, until a page of Hermione's notes swam up to the surface of his mind. He answered the question, and continued on to the next question, and the next, until he was nearly done-

"Time's up! Please, stop writing and put your parchment down! Thank you." They were collected with several Summoning Charms, into different piles on the Staff Table.

Harry got to his feet and hurried to the dungeons, and rapped sharply on the entrance to Snape's office.

"Potter? Come to beg for a passing grade on your OWLs? But it is not I grading your Potions OWLs. Otherwise, I would give you a T for your Potions work... No doubt you will pass, what with your misleading charm and fame..." Snape sneered.

"No, sir. I had a vision of Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. Could you check please?" He added, "And, Professor, I think some Death Eaters will be there."

"Are you sure, Potter? You aren't telling me this in some sort of attempt to get attention, or perhaps get me under scrutiny of the Dark Lord?" His black eyes glittered fiercely, and Harry swallowed.

"No, sir." He met the professor's eyes and gazed steadily into them.

"Hm." The Potion Master's brows furrowed, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Fine. But if you are lying, Potter, you shall find yourself in detention with me following this evening, regardless of it being the last week of school, free of exams, before you leave next Sunday. And I daresay I might give you more summer work." Snape smirked.

Harry did not react to Snape's attempts at angering or unnerving him, and merely said, "Professor. We are losing time."

Snape scowled. "Very well. Remember what I said, Potter. Have you changed your mind?"

"No, sir."

"I will get to it immediately, then- but, Potter? Whatever made you come to me?"

"Well... Dumbledore isn't here, and besides, he always talks about trusting you. So.."

"Hm. Go on back up to Gryffindor Tower." When Harry opened his mouth, Snape narrowed his eyes. "_Go. Now, Potter!"_

Back in the common room, Harry told Ron and Hermione about his vision and him going to Snape, when Ron interrupted. "_Snape?_"

"Yes, Ron. Dumbledore always talks about second chances and how he trusts him."

"But Snape- he, he's a _Death Eater!_"

"And he's saved Harry on multiple occasions," Hermione interjected exasperatedly. "Harry's right. He did the right thing by going to Professor Snape instead of running off trying to save Sirius. We don't even know if it's real. After all, how could Voldemort have gotten into the Ministry of Magic without anyone realizing he was there? And it's five o'clock in the afternoon. The Ministry of Magic must be full of workers... How would they've gotten in without being seen, they're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world.."

"I agree with Hermione." Harry sank back into the comfy armchair.

Ron still looked incredulous and angry. "But-"

"Shut up!" Harry snapped.

Ron's eyes widened, then he folded his arms and stared into the fire moodily.

Hermione sighed, and opened a book. Harry asked her what she was reading, and she replied, "Laws of Wizarding Britain."

Harry nodded. He retrieved a Quidditch book from his bookbag, but he couldn't concentrate. What was being done? What did Snape say and do, was everyone safe? And knowing who Snape really was, despite his surliness and sharp tongue, he couldn't accept Snape dying again, especially because of him.

He got up and paced in front of the fire, and didn't sit back down until Hermione hissed at him that pacing wasn't going to help anything, and Harry sighed.

He threw himself back into the armchair, closing his eyes.

_He was in the Department of Mysteries, and he saw himself there, somehow. His doppelganger was battling Lucius, and just barely holding off against the Death Eater. "Come on, Harry, just give up. Die and you will see your parents again..."_

_"No!" The other Harry declared defiantly, and shot a last spell of pale blue fire that engulfed Malfoy._

_Bellatrix moved to fight him, and cooed. "Ooh, where did you learn that spell, wittle boy?"_

_The other Harry narrowed his eyes and sent a Stunner at her._

_Bellatrix collapsed, and another Death Eater replaced her, sending dangerous spells in a series, but the other Harry dodged them and retaliated._

_This continued for several minutes, until the Order of the Phoenix arrived and subdued the Death Eaters, though not without some difficulty._

_Voldemort appeared to try to save most of his followers from imprisonment. He cast the Killing Curse at the other Harry, but an object blocked its path, then shattered. "Dumbledore," he hissed._

_"Foolish to come here tonight. The Aurors are on their way-"_

_"And by the time they get here I shall be gone and you dead!" he fired the Killing Curse at Dumbledore, but again another object moved to block it._

_"Coward!" Voldemort sneered. "Why don't you fight me?"_

_At that, Dumbledore flicked his wand, and Voldemort was sent hurling backwards into the air, to land roughly in a heap, before the Dark Lord drew himself up, snarling. "You will pay for that!" Then as Dumbledore cast another spell, he conjured a shining silver shield. When the spell hit it, there was a deep gonging sound that reverberated from it._

_"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" Voldemort called, peering over the top of the shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"_

_"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom. Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit-"_

_"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!"_

_"You are quite wrong", said Dumbledore lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks."Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness-"_

_But Voldemort sent another jet of green light at him, and a centaur galloped in front of Dumbledore to take the blast and it shattered._

_Dumbledore drew back his wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip and wrapped itself around Voldemort, shield and all. But just like last time, the fiery rope became a serpent that released its hold on the Dark Lord and lunged for Dumbledore._

_Voldemort vanished, and reappeared to cast another Killing Curse as the snake attacked Dumbledore from another angle. Fawkes swooped down and swallowed the Curse of Death, then burst into flame and fell to the floor small, wrinkled, and flightless._

_Just then, the Minister of Magic and a team of Aurors arrived. The Aurors quickly captured the Death Eaters, and moved towards Voldemort, but the Dark Lord vanished into thin air._

_Fudge gibbered in shock, then turned to face Dumbledore and looked simultaneously angry and afraid. "Dumbledore! You- here- I- I-" He glanced at his Aurors, and Dumbledore gazed at him, his blue eyes seeming to darken._

_"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men- and win again!" thundered Dumbledore. "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that Harry and I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, and it is time you listened to sense!"_

_"I-don't-well-" Fudge stammered and looked around for help. "What happened here?" He questioned, taking in the damage._

_"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts."_

_"Harry? Harry Potter? Wh- What?"_

_"I shall explain everything when Harry is back at school." Dumbledore picked up the centaur's head. "Portus." The head glowed blue and trembled noisily against the floor then became still once more._

_"Now see here, Dumbledore! You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minster of Magic, you- you-" He faltered as Dumbledore peered at him over his half-moon spectacles._

_"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts. You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you..." Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it, "half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here." He strolled over to the other Harry and told him to take the Portkey. He told the other Harry that he would see him in half an hour._

Harry opened his eyes suddenly. It had gone wonderfully! He told his friends what he had seen, and Hermione smiled at him.

Thirty minutes later, he was in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the Headmaster. Two minutes after he had sat down in front of the desk, the door opened and both Dumbledore and the other Harry walked in.

"Hello, Harry-"

"Who are you?" Harry demanded of the other Harry.

The other Harry's features warped and melted away to reveal a grinning Tonks.

"Tonks! You took a huge risk, I-"

"Yes, Harry. She did, but thanks to you and your wisdom of going to Professor Snape instead of hurrying to the Ministry, no one died, and several Death Eaters were captured. I presume you saw this in a dream?"

"Yes, sir. I did."

"But why did you go to Professor Snape? I know that your first inclination would be to head to the Ministry and attempt a rescue."

Harry flushed. "Yes, well... I just thought twice this time, I suppose."

"Nymphadora, you may go."

Tonks flashed Harry another grin, and Harry thanked her.

Dumbledore brought his hands together and interlaced his fingers. "I sense there is something you are not telling me, Harry."

"I..." Harry thought carefully, and decided to tell Dumbledore the truth. Perhaps he could help.

After the whole story came out, Dumbledore nodded. "I did prepare such a Time Turner for something like this, only a few days ago. But I have not yet written a note. Do you have it with you?"

Harry felt the previously forgotten weight on his chest and glanced down. "Oh- do you need it back, Professor? I don't need it anymore anyway."

"That would be helpful, Harry. Thank you. You may go now. Oh, before you leave, I wanted to tell you that I am awarding Gryffindor fifty points for your quick thinking."

Harry grinned. "Thank you, Professor." And he left and told his friends who the other Harry was, and how Dumbledore had awarded him and Gryffindor fifty points, but refrained from telling them who he really was, that he was from the future. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling it wasn't time yet.

He went to bed and slept peacefully, a small smile on his lips.


	2. Summer

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, though I wish I could earn money somehow- haven't gotten a summer job set up yet. I am only writing about Harry Potter online for my enjoyment and hopefully others'.

Chapter Two: Summer

The next day there was an article about the previous day's going ons. Minister Fudge announced that Voldemort really was back, only he said 'You-Know-Who,' and said they had captured several Death Eaters, and named them as Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and a few others. However, the dementors of Azkaban had revolted and that it was believed that they were taking direction from You-Know-Who, so the Death Eaters were being held somewhere else, as were some of the captured prisoners who had attempted to flee, and with a weak smile, Fudge tried to reassure the public that they were at least safe from them, and declared that the Ministry was working on tracking the Dark Lord down, as well as his followers. He urged the magical population to 'remain vigilant' and said that the Ministry was also publishing guides to basic home and personal defense would be delivered to all Wizarding homes within the coming month.

Harry glanced at Malfoy, whose face was contorted in anger. The Slytherin was glaring at him viciously, and Harry was surprised he hadn't felt the other boy's eyes burning into the back of his head. He didn't think it would be a good idea to provoke him, so he merely turned back to his breakfast while Hermione resumed reading the Prophet aloud.

After a minute, she told him that they had included him in the article, and that they were very complimentary of him. Harry snorted. "Hypocrites," he said, referring to their previous attacks on him before. Noticing his friends' expressions, he told them not to worry and he was fine- _really._

Hermione looked a bit skeptical. Nevertheless, she said nothing and ate her breakfast, as did Ron. He spent the day with his two best friends playing Exploding Snaps and listening to Hermione as she told him things that she had read.

The next few days went by quickly, until it was time for the Leaving Feast. As the trio walked to the Great Hall, they encountered Malfoy and his bodyguards. "You're dead, Potter." This was said in a low, threatening and vehement tone of voice.

Just as he had done the last time this happened, Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "Funny. You'd think I would have stopped walking around..."

Malfoy's face contorted in rage and said in the same tone of voice as he had before, "You're going to pay. _I'm _going to make you pay for what you've done to my father..."

Harry responded the same way he had before, teasing Malfoy and his guards sarcastically.

The scene played out exactly the same, with Snape calling Harry's last name as he emerged from the dungeons. And it was still the same after that. Then the six of them went into the Great Hall for the Feast.

Harry felt a bit sad at the thought of leaving his friends and Hogwarts, but his spirits lifted as he thought of visiting Sirius this summer.

The train ride to Platform 9 and 3/4 passed just as it had in his first experience, and the Dursleys were threatened again.

"Listen, _boy_, I won't have you complaining to these _freaks_. You will stay in your room the whole time. I won't have anything like what happened last summer happening again, _you understand me?"_

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said flatly. But in his mind he thought this wasn't such a horrible thing. It would give him more reason to study to prepare for Voldemort, and he was sure he would leave for Grimmauld Place eventually anyway.

The first few days went by slowly, and Harry was feeling slightly frustrated and down, what with only being able to study. But then Uncle Vernon let him write to Moody and the others, and he seized this chance to write to Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. He asked Ron for food, and Hermione for books, Neville for books on Herbology, and Luna for books on whatever she thought he might need to know.

The books lasted him for a week and half, then he was bored and restless. He figured out how to escape his room, and he Apparated to Diagon Alley to buy Potion ingredients, so that he could practice his Potion making, and he bought both the 6th and 7th year booksets. Then he proceeded to Knockturn Alley, wearing a dark cloak with the hood up hiding his entire face. There he bought books on Occlumency and Leglimency, as well as defending against enemies with all three types of magic: Light, Grey, and Dark. He bought another wand that was untraceable and could be used for Grey and Dark magic.

It didn't hurt to be extra cautious, though he thought maybe the Ministry couldn't detect him performing magic because he was actually seventeen, at least in mind and spirit. And besides, he did need the extra wand so that if his wand was examined for whatever reason, they wouldn't know anything about any Grey or Dark magic.

For the next few weeks, Harry reread his 5th year books, as well as his 6th, and took notes all the while. He read his 7th year books carefully, taking notes on almost everything. He focused on Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, and Potions. He learned about becoming an Animagus, and he made the Potion and charmed it to last. Then he wrote to Snape.

_"I am not my father, nor am I Sirius. I am my own person. I know you loved my mother, and I know you are true and loyal and brave. You are a clever man who is not appreciated enough. I, Harry James Potter, am asking you to mentor me. By my magic, I do so swear that my intentions are good, and that I mean you no harm. I will repeat this in front of you, face to face, and seal my words to you with my magic. Please reply soon._

_-Harry Potter"_

He protected the letter with a series of privacy and protective charms. Within three days he got a reply.

_"Potter, how do you know those things? And yes, _do _swear on your magic, to my face. The first night back. I will see you at 8, and we shall see whether you are to be trusted, and if you mean what you say. Do not write me again._

_-S.S"_

Harry smiled, and he continued his studies. Soon he returned to Diagon Alley for further studying, as well as Knockturn Alley.

He was not able to see Sirius, as Sirius was laying low. So he boarded the train without having seen anyone for the whole summer, and sat alone, until Ron and Hermione came to find him reading a book with no title.

"What do you have there, mate?"

Harry looked up and studied Ron, then closed the compartment door and flicked his wand several times. He told them everything, about him being from the future, what had happened to him, and what he had been doing this summer.

Ron gaped at him, and Hermione frowned, deep in thought. After a while, she declared, "I believe you. But what happened to our Harry?"

"Well, I didn't return to the past physically- obviously. My mind inhabited his body. Rather special Time Turner and spell."

"But then what happened to _his _mind?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think I just... replaced it, or we melded somehow. Now, will you help me destroy the Horcruxes? The ring, the locket, the diadem, and the cup. I think we should do the diadem first, then the locket and the Cup. Dumbledore might've taken care of the ring by now. The Cup might be in Bellatrix's vault, but I'm not sure."

Hermione nodded. "I will, of course."

Ron still looked a bit overcome. "Wow... I... Yes." Determination settled onto his face. Then he grinned. "If you really want to date my sister, fine. Just don't hurt her."

"No, of course not. But I'm not sure I should. It could put her in danger."

"Blimey, mate! I know. But you're also studying hard, and you know what to do. You just need to unlock your full magic."

"Full magic?"

"Yes. When a witch or wizard turns seventeen, they usually reach their full potential, their full magical strength. But that doesn't seem to have happened with you, as you tell it. Maybe because you were a Horcrux? I want to find out if there's another way of destroying the Horcrux in you other than Voldemort killing you."

"I still can't believe it... _Snape?_ He loved your mum, and he's really loyal to Dumbledore, and..." Ron shook his head incredulously.

Harry shrugged. "C'mon." The other two put on their robes and walked to the carriages with Harry. Harry whispered about the Thestrals, and Ron made a face. Harry rolled his eyes. "They're pretty harmless, really. They're just misunderstood because you have to have seen death to be able to see them."

"You sound a bit like Hagrid, going on about misunderstood beasts."

"Hmm. So are you and Hermione going to get together?" He grinned.

Ron flushed, and Hermione looked at the ground.

"Ron, I know you like her. You were so jealous 4th year of her and Krum. As for you, Hermione... I'm not sure of your feelings right now, but maybe give him a chance?"

"Matchmaker doesn't suit you, Harry." Hermione said crossly.

Harry laughed and they got in a carriage. The ride was over quickly, and they entered the Great Hall.

The Sorting was a bit longer this year, and Ron groaned. Hermione elbowed him and glared. By the end, Hufflepuff had gained the least students, and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor the most.

Ron and Harry ate eagerly, then at the end of the feast, Dumbledore rose, and the Hall quieted.

"We have a few changes this year. Professor Snape is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, and teaching Potions is Professor Slughorn."

Slughorn stood up and smiled, then sat back down.

Ron complained about 'the greasy git' teaching Defense, and both Hermione and Harry told him to shut up.

When the feast was over, Harry went upstairs to the Gryffindor tower to unpack and so that no one would wonder why he was heading to the third floor. When he was finished, he knocked on Snape's door.


	3. Oath

Disclaimer: Aren't disclaimers just so annoying? And why does there have to be a disclaimer in each chapter? Well, here it is: I am not the woman whose creative and resourceful mind created the magical (in more than one way) world of Harry Potter.

Chapter Three: Oath

"Mr. Potter, come in." Snape stepped back to let him in and Harry saw elegant furniture and decor, with a few chairs near the fire, and the usual ones behind and in front of his desk. As Harry sat down in front of the desk, he noticed it had been charmed for comfort. "Why do you wish for me to mentor you? Why now, after you were rude and an awful Occlumens?"

"Please. I need your help. I need to become stronger, and I need to know more to defeat Voldemort."

"Well realized, Potter. But if I am to mentor you, I will be taking a very great risk with my life."

"I know, sir. If you do, I will hold you in the highest esteem, if I don't already."

"And what, Mr. Potter, has brought about such a change in the way you think of me?" Snape sneered.

Harry swallowed. Should he tell the man the truth? How else would he explain how he knew of Snape's love for Lily? But even as good an Occlumens as Snape was, it was still a risk to take. He sighed. "It is dangerous for me to tell you. Voldemort could find out- not that I doubt your Occluding skills, but this is big."

Snape considered him through slightly narrowed eyes for two minutes before he said, "Alright. Swear, then."

"I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my magic that I mean you, Severus Snape, no harm, and that my intentions are good." Tendrils of magic that glowed white and gold spread over his entire body, and flashed before fading.

"Very well. What do you want to learn?"

"I've read up on Occlumency and Leglimency, but I still need real practice. I also want to take the Animagus Potion. I brewed it this summer."

"Anything else?"

"All kinds of magic. Healing, defensive, offensive, charms, so on. Light, Grey, and Dark, if I have to."

"Hm. Good choices." Snape nodded in approval. "Alright, do you have the Potion with you?"

"Yes." Harry gave it to Snape, and the Potions Master examined it.

"Looks right... Yes, but just to be sure..." He flicked his wand at the vial, performing different tests as the tip of his wand glowed different colors. "Well done. Why haven't you done so well in my classes, Potter?"

"I never really understood the theory, the process, before now."

"Hm. Go on."

Harry swallowed three times. Unexpectedly, it was tasteless. He waited. Nothing- then he felt a tingling all throughout his body, and he saw himself sprouting red feathers. His face changed shape, and his nose and mouth came together to form a sharp hooked beak. He dropped to his knees, and then his legs became hard and his feet had talons. Then, weirdest of all, he felt a tail growing rapidly where his tailbone had been. Momentarily he looked like a humanoid bird before completing the change and becoming smaller, and shaped like a bird He opened his mouth, now beak, and trilled, then the trill became a short warble, the beginnings of a phoenix song.

Snape looked very surprised. "Magical animals are very rare for Animagi, the phoenix the rarest, with the unicorn second. In fact, there have only been three phoenix Animagi in two thousand years. Merlin was one. Congratulations, Mr. Potter."

Harry felt joy spreading and warming him. He concentrated on returning to human, with every detail in mind.

"Research the phoenix and come back on Wednesday and you will give me an essay on the phoenix, then practice changing. After that, we will work on magic."

Harry grinned. "Thank you, sir!" When Snape raised an eyebrow, he added, "Really. I understand the danger, and your importance in all this, in the war."

"Hm. Be on your way, or will you insist on taking up more of my time?"

Harry recognized this, his surly attitude and sharp words, to be a defense, so no one would get hurt. He hesitated, then left. It was too soon to try anything, to try to get the man to open up.

He walked four floors up to Gryffindor and told his two best friends about his Animagus form. Ron gaped and Hermione gasped. "But, Harry! That's extremely rare, do you-"

"Yes, I know. Professor Snape told me."

"Merlin!"

"Yeah, Merlin was one too."

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, but I meant like, wow, Merlin's beard!"

Harry chuckled. He loved his friends, he wouldn't exchange them for anything in the world, not even Voldemort's fall.

**A/N:** Snape doesn't resist to agree to teach Harry Grey and/or Dark magic, because he understood the look in Harry's eyes, the determination, and he opted to wait and see instead, how Harry acts for the next few days, and to see how he does with the magic. He also is willing to assume that Harry isn't going dark based on his phoenix Animagus form, although he will* keep an eye on him.


	4. Lessons

Disclaimer: I live in the United States and am not a published writer. I am only an aspiring student hoping to publish later on, and so happen to be a fan of Harry Potter.

Chapter Four: Lessons

The first day of classes was easy. He had his hand up to answer virtually every question, to everyone's surprise. And he answered correctly. He earned Gryffindor 40 points for answering questions correctly, and Hermione was torn between being cross with him for stopping her being in the limelight in classes, and being proud of him. Harry just smiled and enjoyed the teachers' praise, though he bristled a little at the shocked expressions on the other students' faces. He had particularly astonished everyone in Transfiguration and Potions.

Later that night, he finished his homework easily and laughed silently at Ron's disgruntled expression as he moved to sit in front of the fireplace and read the Prince's book. He had disguised it to look like a copy of a Quidditch book, though, when he wasn't in Potions class, so no one would think it odd that he was now reading up about his most formerly hated subject, although he knew they would think it was odd how he performed in class.

Well, he would show them all, and he would show Voldemort. His lips pressed together and curled into a grim smile.

He heard whispers around him in the common room, as he had in the halls and in the Great Hall, and he seethed. They were wondering what was up with him, was he studying to defeat Voldemort, was he studying to become the next Dark Lord, or was someone impersonating him? He got up and strode out of the common room, into the hall outside of the Fat Lady's portrait, and clenched his teeth.

He was always being watched, always. And people easily questioned him and wondered about him, his character. Second year, with the Chamber of Secrets, his Parseltongue, and 4th year, thinking he _had_ intended to be a Champion, and last year, thinking he was mad or dangerous.

Something inside of him coiled up and hardened further. He went to the Room of Requirement and in it was a dueling chamber and training room. The duelling chamber had mirrors, mats, dummies for physical fighting, and dummies for magical fighting which could actually use magic against him. The training room was complete with mirrors, obstacles, gymnastics equipment, and a bathroom. He explored further and found a library that was the size of Dudley's two rooms combined (one of which Harry now occupied in the summers) so not very large, but not small either. He ran his hands over the spines of the books, noting several titles: 'An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms,' 'Auror Training,' 'Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed,' 'Compendium of Common Curses and Counter-Curses,' 'Dark Arts Outsmarted,' 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection,' 'Defensive Magical Theory,' 'The Healer's Helpmate,' 'Higher Defensive Magics,' ' 'Magick Most Evile,' 'Most Potente Potions,' and 'Winning your Duels: Spells and Techniques.'

He pulled out all of those books, even 'Defensive Magical Theory,' which he had so hated last year. It could be useful. He scanned further and pulled out 'Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms.' He also saw 'Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts,' a copy of which Sirius and Lupin had given him last year. His throat started to ache before he remembered Sirius was still alive, and he blinked in mild surprise and relief. He had forgotten, for a second.

He opened 'Auror Training' but found it to be less helpful than he had expected. He frowned, and then remembered some of the Aurors' incompetence. He set it aside and picked up 'Higher Defensive Magics,' where he found some shielding spells that were stronger that 'Protego.' He conjured up a journal and wrote down the shielding spells, and jotting down everything else he saw in the book, as well as in 'Winning your Duels: Spells and Techniques.'

He worked for hours, and he had written down five pages of spells, with a few ideas and techniques from the two books he had chosen, and 'Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms.' He waved his wand to check the time, and his eyes widened. It was after curfew! He would return tomorrow and copy down more spells and information.

He ran to Gryffindor after putting Silencing charms on his feet and lungs, uttered the password and apologized to the Fat Lady, and stopped when he saw Hermione.

"Harry... Where were you?" She asked him, worry evident in her tone.

Harry shrugged. "Sorry. I was reading."

"But you can read here- oh. People were talking again?"

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling empty.

"Oh, just ignore them. Try to-"

"I did, Hermione. I tried all day! Then I just had enough." He burst out, but the flare of anger didn't last and he was back to feeling empty.

"I'm sorry. If you want to talk, I'll listen."

"Thanks, 'Mione. Good night." He turned and went up the stairs to his dormitory, not seeing the concerned look on Hermione's face.

The next morning, he woke, still feeling empty. He scrubbed at his skin roughly in the shower, in frustration, though he didn't actively feel it. It was weird, it was hard to describe, and he didn't understand why he felt like this. He sighed and finished his shower after a few more minutes, and put on his school robes. He didn't particularly feel like going down for breakfast and hearing whispers all over again, but he had to. Ron and Hermione would worry if he didn't show up.

There were a few less whispers this morning, but he had a suspicion they would start up again after classes. He ate mechanically and didn't really pay attention to his friends, so when Ron waved his hand in his face and said loudly, "Harry!" Harry flinched and glared at Ron.

"What?" He asked heatedly. But again, like last night, the anger didn't last long. He sighed. "Sorry. What did I miss?"

"Well..." Ron glanced at Hermione.

Hermione looked slightly exasperated with Ron, but explained that they were worried about him.

"Why?" Harry asked dully.

"Do you hear yourself? First, last night, you up and left without a word. You didn't come back until after curfew, and your voice sounded... dead, when you said good night. And just now, when you asked why. Is something going on?"

"No."

"Harry."

"I don't know what's going on. I just stopped feeling last night. I can still feel anger but it only lasts for a little bit."

"That doesn't sound good. So... You're not really feeling anything?"

"Yeah, I guess. Except for emptiness, and sometimes like, gloom." Harry instantly regretted saying it, he knew it would just worry them, and he didn't want to be watched even more. He saw Ron looked scared and Hermione even more concerned. "Look, I'll be fine. Really. I think it's just from the stress." He forced a smile.

Hermione looked suspicious but nodded and didn't say anything further. Ron didn't say anything either, and Harry resumed eating without really noticing what he put in his mouth, his mind drifting.

Then it was almost time for class, and he sat near the front, ignoring the looks that most of the Slytherins shot at him. Hermione sat next to him, and Ron did as well, but reluctantly.

"Hey, Chosen One! Are you doing this because of the prophecy?"

The class instantly paid attention to Harry and Malfoy when Malfoy said that, but Harry ignored them and said coldly, "No. I don't live my life by the prophecy. I just want to make sure more Death Eaters go to prison, like your father, Malfoy."

Malfoy flushed, and Harry knew he had been stupid. Now he had made the Slytherins and whatever other children of Death Eaters angrier. "You-" He started, but Slughorn walked into the room.

"Now, now! No fighting, boys! Settle down, and we'll start class."

Malfoy turned to face Slughorn and the board, but he still looked slightly angry. Harry looked away from him and to the board. Hermione got up to gather ingredients, and Ron whispered, "That was good, mate."

Harry ignored Ron and opened the book to the indicated page. He had told Hermione and Ron about the book on the train, but Hermione still tutted. Harry gazed at her, "I'm not cheating. I know what to do, I'm reading the instructions. And I've memorized all the helpful potions tips."

"Why not turn in the book, then?" Hermione suggested, slightly reproachingly.

Ron interrupted before Harry could answer. "Or give it to me!"

Harry shook his head at both of them. "Because there's more in there than just potion tips, and I need to learn them."

"But you had this book before," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, but I wasn't able to read the whole thing, all of the spells. Because I was busy. Alright?"

Hermione pursed her lips and Ron looked disappointed, but then brightened. "Hey, why don't you just give me the book during class?"

"No. It'd be too suspicious. Now stop talking about it," Harry said, his voice like steel. He just wanted to be left in peace, so he could work and think.

They backed off, and he was able to concentrate, successfully earning Gryffindor 10 points for doing a good job, as did Hermione, while Ron looked sullen again.

They went to Defense, and Harry did even more wonderfully, earning grudging nods. After class when everyone was gone save for the trio, Snape said he would give Gryffindor 20 points for exceptional skill and knowledge, but not to go spreading it around, and not to expect this kind of thing all of the time, or even often. Harry nodded, and the rest of his classes went well, and he found that he really did like doing well in class, learning and earning points.

That evening he did research on the phoenix and wrote, "The phoenix is the rarest of all Animagi, and it signifies power, healing, compassion, and it is believed that phoenix Animagi undergo great challenges or changes, hence the rebirthing. Phoenixes eat magical plants and berries."

After lights out, Harry rose from his bed and donned his invisibility cloak, sneaking out of the dormitory, out the common room, and down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

After making sure she wasn't in the bathroom, he strode over to the sinks.

_"Open,"_ he hissed at the serpent adorning the faucet. The sink moved and the entrance revealed itself. Harry looked into the deep darkness. He would not get his clothes dirty, and he levitated himself down the entrance.

Quickly he made his way to the basilisk corpse and collected its skin and venom, putting the skin in a case and the venom in a vial after charming the vial Unbreakable and fortified it so the venom wouldn't dissolve it or otherwise damage it.

He stowed them in a hidden interior pocket of his robes and walked up to Slytherin's chiseled face. _"Open and grant me access."_

The mouth opened, much like it had years ago to allow the basilisk out. Cautiously he started forward, casting a supersensory charm on his person, as well as a spell to make his movements silent.

A bit later he was in a great room with several doorways. The one in front was the largest doorway and he suspected it contained a library. To his right were two more doorways, as there were at his left.

He went to the left side of the room and entered the first door. Looking around he found that it was a study. Upon further examination he concluded it must have been Slytherin himself who used this study. Of course it would be. Eagerly but with caution he opened a drawer. It held a journal. At first he couldn't decipher the writing, but only for the merest instant, for he could recognize it as Parseltongue. He pocketed the journal for reading at another time. In the next drawer was a dagger with an engraved serpent coiled around the hilt, emerald eyes staring, mouth wide open, fangs deadly sharp. He admired it for a few moments then caught himself and returned it to its sheath, and took it, depositing it in another hidden pocket.

He left the study and went into the other room, but it wasn't much, only a sparse repository of various items. Nevertheless, he scanned them and took a few that interested him.

Proceeding to the right side of the great room he found a laboratory. At the desk he discovered a great deal of notes and smiled. Snape would be pleased with this find, and he himself could learn them. Taking out from his pants pocket a shrunken bag identical to the one Hermione had carried around on their hunt for Horcruxes, he unShrunk it and put the notes in.

Walking around the lab, he took various vials and foreign ingredients, protecting all of the vials with an Unbreakable charm and storing the ingredients in a case with multiple compartments.

The last room except for the library was a repository of weapons and armor. Dragon-hide protective wear, swords, daggers, odd little orbs, things that resembled firecrackers, darts... He collected everything and headed for the library, quite happy with his findings.

Upon walking in his eyes widened. It was _huge_, even bigger than the school library. He walked down aisles, reading a multitude of titles. He would have to come back and read them and decide what to take, but for now he selected a few on Dark Arts, defensive magic, potions, and unorthodox charms and transfigurations. They totaled to ten books, and Harry was ready to leave the Chamber, smiling. He levitated himself out of the Chamber and sealed it with a hiss.

He did not return to Gryffindor, instead opting to go to the Room of Requirement and read. He devoured the texts and delighted in learning. He didn't leave until four in the morning, until he had read a great deal and stored the bag and its contains in an immensely secure chest. He made it so that the keywords to this particular room were in Parseltongue and said 'Harry Potter's room.'

**A/N: **I think it's likely enough, because of all his anger and stress and everything, and people whispering about him just sorta set it off. So he becomes numb, though not as a result of a conscious decision. And this might be part of the coiled hardness that formed in Harry.

Please review, and let me know what you think! Also, if you have any suggestions, questions, or if you just want to talk to me or collaborate, IM me at babygirldragon93 on AIM.


	5. Practice

Disclaimer: I am... running out of disclaimer ideas. But it just goes to say that I am not JK Rowling, as should be evident in how I write. My style is not like hers.

Chapter Five: Practice

The next morning, Harry woke with a yawn and a stretch, showered quickly, and checked his book bag for the essay on his Animagus. Seeing that he had it, he went down to the Great Hall. He ate much the same as he had yesterday, not really paying attention to his friends. He was still annoyed with them about the Prince's book and he just didn't feel up to talking about anything, anyway. He finished his breakfast and was one of the first to leave for class. He entered, and saw the page number written on the board, then opened the book to the right page and gathered the ingredients, ready when everyone else came in.

"Harry? We're sorry for whatever we did." Hermione nearly pled with him, and Harry just looked at her without saying anything.

"Yeah, we really are. C'mon, mate."

Harry narrowed his eyes and exhaled in irritation. "Don't talk to me until you can trust me, and not bother me. I've a lot to do, and a lot on my mind." With that, he started on his potion and allowed himself to be soothed by the movements and procedure of making a potion. Really, all he had to do was prepare the ingredients properly and then put them in, in the right order. He knew not to just throw them in though, as that could produce a volatile reaction, the ingredients mixing too quickly and violently.

He worked diligently all throughout Potions and smiled faintly as Slughorn handed him Felix Felicis. He carefully put the vial in his book bag and charmed it to be unbreakable, then walked swiftly to Defense.

"Harry! We do trust you, and we're sorry."

"Yeah, mate."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He was so tired. "Yeah, alright. Fine," he said, opening his eyes. Hermione and Ron smiled weakly, and Harry nodded. Really, he didn't want to lose his friends, he was just dealing with a lot and feeling empty.

He half-listened to Snape talk about the Dark Arts and what to do. "Potter! Not paying attention? Perhaps you'll deem it worthy to pay attention if you have detention with me tonight. Right after supper. If you do not show up, you will have to make it up, as well as attend a week's detention."

Harry made sure to scowl. "Yes, of course."

"Cheek, Potter? You'll have detention tonight _and _tomorrow night. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Harry said through clenched teeth. In reality, he was happy. This gave him an excuse to practice more and hopefully get to lessons with the Professor sooner.

Snape demonstrated a defensive spell and then a counter-attack, and called on him to try. He hadn't noticed what spells Snape had used and he ground his teeth in genuine frustration, until Snape sneered, "The Shield, and the counter-attack!" He revived Malfoy, who he had asked to help him demonstrate. Malfoy stood and pointed his wand at Harry, waiting for Snape's call to start.

"Now," and Malfoy fired a spell at Harry, who used Protego, not knowing the Shield.

Snape sneered, "Did you not hear me when I explained the Shield and how to cast it? Again!"

Malfoy cast another spell and this time Harry wasn't fast enough to deflect the spell, and he was thrown twenty feet and into the wall.

Dazed, Harry blinked, and Snape snarled, "Hospital Wing. I won't be blamed for your incompetence, Potter, and for a concussion." He forced himself to stand and staggered to the door, even as his friends protested that he should not go alone, and points were deducted for their insolence. Then Snape told Zabini to accompany him to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey frowned and asked the Slytherin what happened, and the tall boy scathingly explained. She then ordered him out and gave him a Potion to drink and waved her wand, and the pain in Harry's head eased. "Bed rest, and no protesting! You stay here for the rest of the day, then I will check up on you tonight and make a decision."

Harry stared stonily at the witch, then nodded- which made his head throb painfully for a moment. Pomfrey scolded him and told him to try not to move his head, and to try to stay awake. He could just stay right there and rest and think about school, then she would check on him and maybe then he could read.

He sighed and went over what he would have to do: practice changing into his Animagus form, then try traveling by phoenix fire, and after that he would try to make Snape see that they should start lessons right away. He would work hard and he would go after the diadem soon. With that decided, he stared up at the ceiling, extremely bored.

Eventually, he just went through his memories, his favorites. Finding out he was a wizard and he would be leaving the Dursleys, his first time on a broom, his first Quidditch game, winning the House Cup, his surprise and joy at Ron and the twins getting him from Privet Drive, seeing the Burrow for the first time... Sirius inviting him to come live with him, moments with his friends, and... He frowned. As he got older, in his 4th and 5th year, it became harder to remember any happy memories, anything special. There was the time at Grimmauld Place, and the twins' antics. But not much after that. 6th year... Snogging Ginny Weasley, and spending time with her after they started going out, Ron's approval, and from there he just couldn't think of any more.

He had been happy but now his spirits sank and he started to remember the worse ones. Being abused and called worthless by the Dursleys, beaten and starved and used. Everyone thinking he might be the Heir of Slytherin, Ron disbelieving him and saying he _had _put his name in the Goblet, Cedric's death, Voldemort's return... Being thought insane and dangerous, and people not believing him. Dealing with Um_bitch _and the dreams, thinking something was wrong with him, feeling angry and dangerous at times, feeling strange things... Dumbledore's avoiding him. And of course, Sirius' dying. And the year after that, using Sectumsempra on Draco Malfoy, and hearing Moaning Myrtle scream of murder. Dumbledore dying...

Though they were all alive and some of those things hadn't happened, at least not the way they were now. He frowned. Time and time travel truly was confusing. He wasn't sure whether to think 'where he was now' or 'the time he was in/at now.'

Madam Pomfrey left her office and checked up on him. "Alright, you can read now."

He thanked her and pulled out one of the books from the Room of Requirement and read, writing down the information. Hours passed without his noticing and footsteps approached. He put the book and his journal away, and pulled out a 6th Year Transfiguration textbook. It was Madam Pomfrey. She performed some spells and then she nodded. "You can go now. Be sure to eat supper!"

"Thank you. I will. What class is it?"

"Sixth class."

"I've missed four classes?" He grabbed his book bag and hurried to History of Magic, where he tried to pay attention and not fall asleep. He had written some notes when he fell asleep, but he had no dreams. Rather, this was peaceful darkness, unaware, unthinking.

Ron woke him up and he thanked the redhead before leaving for Ancient Runes. Even though he had said alright and supposedly forgiven them, he didn't feel warm towards them, not yet anyway. He felt empty again and he sighed as he sat down in his seat next to Hermione. He tried not to lose himself in the gaping emptiness within, and pay attention, but he didn't succeed. He stared at the teacher in a daze, not really feeling or thinking.

Hermione noticed his inattention and kicked him, quite hard actually. He stifled a gasp and looked at Hermione, not even able to feel angry. "What."

"Pay attention! This is important."

He tried to listen to the professor, he really did. He managed to take some notes before sinking back into distant emptiness.

Before he knew it, it was time for supper, and he was staring at his food in confusion. What had happened? Why was he here? It was time for supper already? But- what had happened in between class and supper? He blinked and just resigned himself to eating, though he hoped he wouldn't keep spacing out and having chunks of time missing.

Still feeling odd, he walked up to Snape's office after supper was over and handed him his essay.

"Well done. Now try changing into a phoenix."

He changed into a phoenix with some effort, and did it over and over again, until Snape was sastified. Then he tried travelling by fire and after ten successful attempts, Snape stopped him. "Just one more time. Back to human. Then a phoenix again, and travel again. Then we will be done for tonight."

He did as Snape said and was told they would be working on duelling the next evening. Harry smiled tiredly, though there was barely anything of the smile in his eyes, as Snape noticed, and as the teenager walked away, he frowned.

Why wouldn't Potter be happy? Why would his eyes look so lifeless? What could be bothering him? He decided to watch the boy in his lessons and try to learn what the reasons were.

**A/N**

If you were wondering, it's Serpent. Griffin isn't writing this story. I would like reviews so I will feel encouraged to update. And ideas, if you have any, although I do have the story pretty much planned out.


	6. The Prince and the Diadem

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter in anyway except for owning the books, which I bought.

Chapter Six: The Diadem and the Prince

Harry was doing wonderfully in his lessons with Snape, and Friday evening he guessed the password- "Butterbeer Candies," which were little candies that tasted like butterbeer and warmed your mouth, and when they were completely dissolved, you had a bit of butterbeer in your mouth.

He knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in."

He had decided to get right to business, and he asked,"I told you I know about the Horcruxes, right?" At Dumbledore's nod, he continued, "I know where one of them is."

"Which one and where?"

"Ravenclaw's diadem, in the Room of Requirement."

"And I suppose you need Gryffindor's sword to destroy it?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore stood and retrieved the sword, which he then held in his hands, the hilt in his right and the blade in his left. Harry took it and shrunk it to the size of a dagger, then sheathed it in a holster he'd gotten for specifically for this.

"Thank you." He turned and exited the office.

Once he was in the Room, he strode over to where he had found it last time. He drew the Sword and unShrunk it, then brought it down onto the diadem, which promptly broke into four large pieces.

"Dobby?" He called.

The house elf appeared with a crack. "Yes, Harry Potter?"

"Can you melt this for me?"

Dobby nodded, his ears flapping.

"Good, do it right away, and completely- then get rid of it, destroy it, just make sure it is completely useless, impossible to fix."

Dobby nodded again and took the fragments, then cracked out of the room.

The weeks flew by and Harry continued to work hard in his classes and lessons, even though he continued to feel worse and worse.

He wasn't exactly empty anymore- not in a numb way, but mostly all he felt was darkness. Depression and the feeling that everything contained no meaning pervaded his life. His only purpose in life was to defeat Voldemort,and often he felt like he was on automatic, and there were things he couldn't remember very well.

So he'd taken to drinking firewhisky at night in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It made him feel content and incredibly relaxed, as well as euphoric. It eased his loneliness and helped keep some memories at bay. When it failed, the memories weren't as intense.

Often he had flashbacks- Dumbledore pleading, and the potion, all the people who'd died, everything that had happened...

Yes. things were different here, but they'd still happened.

Also, he was afraid of messing up, failing, and making things even worse.

And he was worried his friendships with Ron and Hermione would never be quite the same. He had pushed them away, and even now that they were together again, he felt apart from them still.

Sighing, he took several more deep swallows and finished the bottle , then Vanished it. He stumbled slightly as he got up to leave and return to Gryffindor Tower.

He almost forgot to put his Invisibility Cloak back on and to put a Silencing Charm on his feet- he was on the fifth floor when he remembered- and he ducked into a corridor and took care of it, simultaneously cursing himself and fervently thanking Merlin he hadn't been caught.

A few minutes later, he whispered the password to the Fat Lady, and when she remained asleep, he repeated himself a bit more loudly.

She jumped slightly and peered about suspiciously. "What's that? Who's there?"

Harry sighed. He didn't want to reveal himself and risk being chastised or worse.

"Well? If you're a student from another House, go away and go to sleep! If it's Peeves, I'm going to let the Bloody Baron know!"

He rolled his eyes and whipped off the Cloak, making the Fat Lady gasp. He scowled.

"What are you doing out at this time?"

He shrugged and dully repeated the password.

"Oh, very well. But if this happens again, I'm going to have to tell the Headmaster."

"Yes, of course."

She frowned at him, but opened to let him in, and he dragged himself to bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Oi, Harry! You're gonna miss breakfast if you don't get moving!"

He groaned and winced when he opened his eyes. The light hurt; it was much too bright, and he had a horrible headache. He managed to force out, "Yeah, alright. I'll meet you down at breakfast."

Ron hesitated, and Harry knew he had to be wondering why he wasn't in pyjamas and at what time he'd returned.

"Just go on, Ron. I'll be there."

The redhead frowned but nodded and left. Harry exhaled and got a vial of hangover potion from his nightstand and gulped it down, thanking the inventor, then took a quick shower and hurried.

As it was, he just managed to drink some pumpkin juice and eat a few bites of toast. Hurried though he was, he didn't miss the way Hermione looked at him, nor how Ron glanced at him.

He attended his classes and tried to pay attention, succeeding for the most part, but still drifting off. More than once over the past two weeks, Professors McGonagall and Slughorn had stopped him after class and expressed concern and offered to talk or listen. They mentioned how they'd notice some decline in attention and effort and just overall schoolwork.

McGonagall had surprised him more than Slughorn had, because he knew while she cared, she did not usually reach out or blatantly express worry.

He widened his eyes when he heard students excitedly discussing the Halloween feast and rumors of the festivities. He hadn't realized it was the day before Halloween, and he promised to try to be more alert and to try harder. He had allowed himself to sink completely into depression. He could not do that again. It was likely to endanger himself, his plans, and other people.

So it was with renewed resolve that he knocked on Snape's door that evening. Looking into glittering onyx eyes, he said, "Hello, sir. May I come in?"

"I suppose so. After all, I have nothing better to do than submit to the whims of a student, even if he may be the Chosen One," Snape sneered. But Harry merely gazed at him calmly until Snape was forced to scowl, "Alright. What is it?"

"Sir-" he paused, in the hopes of luring Snape in, in interesting him. The man nodded curtly, the gesture betraying his impatience. He sat down behind his desk and Harry sat down as well.

"I have your Potions book-"

Snape stood. "This explains your sudden brilliance in Potions! It's not that you now understand the theory and procedure, as you told me-"

"Please, let me explain. I studied Potions this summer, and when I got your book, I studied that too, but I did not use it to cheat."

The Potions Master scoffed.

"I _didn't._I learned why your way was better, and I memorized all of your ideas and techniques. I came here to tell you I realize and appreciate your brilliance and I want you to teach me your ideas and your spells as well as what you're already teaching me, sir."

The man considered him through narrowed eyes. "Will you allow me to examine your memories?"

"Of course, sir." Harry had expected this, and all memories and information that pertained to him being from the future was buried deep and subtly but surely protected.

"Legilmens."

Memories of Dudley swam up to the surface, then as Snape concentrated on Hogwarts and fresher memories, came the memory of the Sorting Hat telling him he would do well in Slytherin.

At this, Snape withdrew halfway out of Harry's mind, but plunged back in. There was the discussion of Parseltongue with Ron and Hermione, the confrontation with Tom Marvolo Riddle, the discussion with Dumbledore afterwards, then Voldemort's resurrection, and the dreams, then finally the summer and learning Potions. There was also a memory of Harry studying the spells written in Snape's old Potions book on his bed in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory.

Snape withdrew, and he gazed silently at Harry for a long moment before saying, "I see." He sat back down and nodded. "I will teach you my ideas and spells, but this means you will have to come more often. You understand this will be under the guise of punisment."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Since you're already here, why don't you get some training in?"

They dueled fiercely and just before Harry left, Snape gave him a book to read. It was about the Dark Arts, and it included some Potions.


	7. Fateful Encounter

Disclaimer: What else is there to say besides 'I didn't write Harry Potter'?

Chapter Seven: Fateful Encounter

Harry sat on the floor and leaned on the wall of the 2nd floor girls' bathroom as he took another swig of firewhisky.

Tilting his head back and closing his eyes to savor the sensation of his throat searing and his body tingling and getting warmer with each swallow, he didn't see Draco Malfoy come in.

The warmth was most focused in Harry's chest and it felt like a coiled ball of soothing fire. He almost felt like he could become a phoenix right then, and he brought his head back down to look at the bottle of firewhisky.

His eyes weren't yet open when he heard someone say incredulously, _"Potter?"_His eyes snapped open and he saw confused silver eyes. Then he took in the rest of the face- the fine features, the pale blond hair- Malfoy!

"What's the Golden Boy doing in a girls' restroom drinking firewhisky?" Draco sneered.

Harry narrowed his eyes and retorted, "What's a spoiled tosser doing here? I would've thought you were too good to ever set foot in a place like this, especially as filthy as it is."

"Ah, but it's not anymore, didn't you notice?" He sounded amused.

Harry looked around and frowned. The Slytherin was right- in fact, the bathroom was pristine and gleaming.

"You were too busy thinking about getting wasted, too busy doing it and wallowing in self-pity to notice?"

"And what've you been doing in here? Whinging to Moaning Myrtle? Crying?"

Silver eyes narrowed and glared into green ones- then both boys recognized something in the other's eyes- a cold, lifeless emptiness.

Harry's eyes widened while Draco's narrowed- his eyes had opened to regular in his surprise- in contemplation.

Unexpectedly, the Slytherin sat down on the floor, legs forming a pretzel. "Potter...?"

"Malfoy?"

Both voices were hesitant and curious.

"Really, what's going on? Why are you drinking?"

Harry considered the blond for two long minutes before sighing. What did he have to lose? All the other boy could do was spread his tale around.

"I'm drinking because I feel empty and lifeless. I have no purpose aside from defeating Voldemort, and after that- if I do succeed- what? I really will have no purpose, nothing to really do... All I am is a knight, a 'hero.' Besides that..." He shrugged. "I'm not anyone, I guess. Even Ron and Hermione- I don't know. Sometimes I feel like all I am to them is the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One. A friend sometimes. Like when Ron thought I put my name in the Goblet of Fire. He was so angry and jealous. Hermione said he was feeling sort of pushed to the side... in the shadows, not really being noticed or recognized.

Hermione... She's always stood by me, always tried to help, but sometimes I just wonder if she's studying me, and also getting to be on adventures-" He stopped. What was he saying? They had helped him hunt down and destroy the Horcruxes. And even though Ron had left, he'd come back. Not just that, but he'd saved him. Also, when had Hermione done anything to warrant even a shred of doubt?

But obviously he did think and feel like that, at least somewhere deep down, for him to have said that.

Harry expected the other boy to say something about his sudden stop, or his friends, but nothing came.

Instead, Draco began talking about why he came here. "Over the summer, I went to a few Death Eater meetings, and even went on some raids. I had to-" he choked. "I had to torture people. _Torture _them! And on my last raid, I had to kill someone." He was crying now. "They died, _died_ because of me! Because I was too weak to say no, to refuse, to - to-" He broke off, outright sobbing now.

Harry was shocked, but he moved to Draco's side- when had he started thinking of him as Draco?- and put his arm around the boy's shoulders, trying to help, letting him know it was alright, he didn't hate him. How could he, when Draco seemed so lost and hurt, and guilty?

After a long time, Draco calmed down and rinsed his face at a sink, then sat back down and resumed telling Harry about him, his voice flat. "I cut myself. I do it to punish myself for what I've done, and for what I haven't done. I do it to punish myself for being weak and a coward, and I do it because I can't live with myself. I hate myself!" Draco's face was tight, and he was glaring murderously down at the floor.

Impulsively, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, wanting to make him feel better, wanting to protect him from the force of his anger and self-hatred, and from everything. Eventually, he stated, "It's not your fault. You grew up believing in pureblood supremacy, and then Voldemort returns, and your father starts pressuring you to be even more perfect, and you know you'll die, or someone will be killed if you refuse to serve Voldemort. I probably couldn't refuse, either."

Draco looked at him. "Wha- how do you know what it's like?"

Harry shrugged. "I could figure it out, and I've met Voldemort. I know how he is, and what he would do. Bastard."

At this, Draco smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was angry and bitter and full of hate. He nodded. "Kill him for me, will you? And do it for everyone else. Do it so that we can live in peace again." His voice hardened. "And make sure all the Death Eaters are locked up or punished somehow. Even my father. Perhaps him most of all."

Harry nodded. "Of course. And I'll do everything I can to make sure they let you off. It's not like you knew what you were getting into, or that you had a choice."

Draco stood, then extended his hand, which Harry took as a means to get up. They shook hands, and Draco said, "See you. Good night."

Back in his bed, his head resting on his hands atop of his pillow, he thought of Draco and what he had found out. He blinked. He wouldn't have dreamed of it. And he knew it wasn't an act. Draco couldn't act so immaculately, and besides, it just rang of truth and pain. It was _so_ real. It was a long time before he fell asleep.

**A/N:** Was that too fast? Maybe too friendly? But I think it's likely enough since they're both lonely, desperate, and depressed.


	8. Christmas

Disclaimer: I have never had any contact with Bloomsbury.

A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long to update but be assured I haven't abandoned this fic. I have been writing during my absence, but being busy and not having the proper software to upload chapters I couldn't update. I have to rely on Griffin. But I will try to be better from now on. I apologize if I make Ginny out to be a slut, but I really couldn't think of any other way to make them go on. This is somewhat important to the story. Ginny is not a slut, but experienced, (which is possible) and as we know, she has liked Harry for a long time. Also, she knows he is still unhappy with himself and recent events. **AND **Harry is not trying to be cruel, or take advantage of her. He is confused, and still feels lost. And... Read on if you want to know more!

/flashback/

Chapter Eight: Christmas

It was Christmas Break and once again Harry was surprised at how time had flown. Where had November gone? He knew it had been approximately two weeks since his encounter with Draco, though. Now that he paid attention, he noticed subtle differences in Draco's behavior. Somehow he didn't seem so cocky even though he (tried to) act the same as he had, and he succeeded, it was just that Harry could see through it because he knew to look. Also, the Slytherin didn't seem quite as vehement, but no one else seemed to notice this.

He didn't _like _Draco. No, it was that he empathized with him, he could understand, and he knew now that the other boy wasn't so bad. If he had to describe it, he supposed he would call it almost neutral?

He had just unpacked in Ron's room and soon there would be a nice, big welcome home dinner. Even Bill and Charlie were here.

/ Bill grinned at everyone and said, "What's Christmas without family?"

Charlie nodded and joked, "Yeah, plus I had to get away from the dragons for a bit."

Fred and George grinned, and they looked at Bill.

"We're touched-" Fred began.

"That you love us so much-" George continued.

"But you're really here-"

"Because you couldn't stand the grumpy goblins anymore, right?" George put his hands on his hips and mock glowered.

Bill laughed loudly and grabbed the twins, then gave them both rough noogies, resulting in fluffed up hair.

Fred pouted as he patted down his hair. "That was uncalled for."

Bill just grinned cheekily. /

Harry smiled at the memory, feeling uplifted for the first time in weeks. While he wasn't so lost in his despair and depression, he was still depressed. He just worked hard to function and bring his marks up.

While he was lost in his thoughts, dinner was being prepared, and Ron entered. "Dinner in a few. Come on down."

Harry realized he was hungry after not eating much for a while, too preoccupied to really eat, and too dispirited to make much effort when Ron and Hermione encouraged him to eat more.

He helped himself to generous amounts of mashed potatoes and corn, as well as turkey.

The table was lively with conversation, Bill and the twins discussing something, Ginny and Charlie happily talking about Quidditch among other things, and Ron and Mrs. Weasley arguing about his schoolwork.

He blinked when he noticed someone saying his name, tone concerned. He looked at Mr. Weasley whose expression matched his tone.

"Er, sorry. I zoned out."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "How are you doing?"

Harry froze. After a few long seconds, he said, "Alright. Any reason you're asking?"

At this. Mr. Weasleylooked uncomfortable. "Well, with everything..."

Harry nodded and said, "Thank you."

"So you're alright?"

"Yes."

"Well..." He trailed off, then hastily resumed eating.

There was a lump in his throat. The man had showed concern, seemed to care as though Harry were his son... He knew they cared for him, but he hadn't realized it was to this extent.

Vaguely, he remembered Mrs. Weasley saying he was as good as family- but he'd thought she was just being _her._ Just being protective, just...

He waited for his throat to stop aching, then set to finishing his turkey.

That night they listened to music and played chess, Exploding Snap, and gobstones. At midnight, Harry fell onto his bed feeling better.

But the next night came a Patronus- a phoenix- and they were told that there was to be an attack on the Burrow in two days- on the 24th, in the morning, and to be prepared to flee, though for the time being they had to remain so not to arouse suspicion.

Everyone stared at the spot where the Patronus had been, their eyes wide and fearful.

Then Bill leapt into action and told them to charm their trunks, holidays, supplies and other items to appear at Grimmauld Place after they'd arrived at the house. After he finished giving instructions, he made a platter plate into a Portkey. When he saw that no one had moved to pack, he glared at them and said forcefully, _"Go!"_

Charlie ushered them upstairs and charmed Harry and Ron's things. while George did his and Fred's, and Fred did Ginny's.

After a bit, Ginny joined Ron and Harry, looking pale. "What if something goes wrong?"  
She whispered.

Ron put on a brave face. "We know, we're prepared, so-"

Harry flung himself back onto his bed. "It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous-" Ginny started, only to be interrupted by Ron,

"Yeah! They would've attacked us anyway, seeing as we're blood traitors and we support Dumbledore."

"But-" Harry tried, sitting up.

"No buts, Harry." Ginny told him fiercely, her expression intense.

He opened his mouth to try to protest, but Ron gave him a look and he gave up, though he still believed he was to blame, at _least_ in part.

"Come on, Harry." Now Ginny's voice was gently. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. Let's try to just enjoy ourselves until..." She grimaced.

Ron nodded. "I suppose it's better than worrying and living in fair for the next day."

Harry sighed. "Oh alright, I'll try."

Ginny thought of something for them to do, and even Harry found himself laughing even though it wasn't wholeheartedly, and when they were getting ready for bed, Ginny having returned to her room, Ron said, "I know, mate. I'm worried too. Blimey, I'm terrified. But I know I don't want to have a miserable day tomorrow, so I'm just going to try my best to make it an alright one, at least."

"Uh-huh..." The light went out, but Harry lay awake for a long time, thinking.

The next day dragged on forever, but Harry didn't remember much of anything except for a cold dread and forcing a smile sometimes.

That night, the night before the attack, Harry found it impossible to sleep. He finally fell asleep only to have nightmares of the Weasleys being tortured and murdered.

He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. He was so upset and frightened he went outside.

He was sitting on a log, gazing at the night sky when he heard a soft rustling. He leapt up and whirled around, his hand instinctively going for his wand.

It wasn't there though. He backed away until he heard a soft voice say gently, "It's alright. It's just me."

Ginny stepped into the moonlight.

"Oh- sorry." Harry walked over to her side and looked back up at the stars.

He was surprised when he felt himself being hugged, and he smelled vanilla. Desperately needing to be comforted, he hugged her back and when Ginny tightened her hold on him, he hugged her more tightly as well.

He moved his head and shifted a bit so that he could look at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted with a kiss.

(A/N Readers who don't like Harry/Ginny, please don't give up on this story. You have nothing to worry about, at least not after a while...)

Her lips were so soft and so soothing that he kissed her back, tenderly at first, but when Ginny deepened the kiss, he responded in kind, and when it became fiercer and more passionate, he followed suit, until he was lost in the feel of her, the smell of her hair...

It felt like it could have lasted a thousand days, but also a second when they finally broke apart.

He gazed into Ginny's deep brown eyes, and he saw courage, intensity and yet a gentleness. All things he loved about her. Yet0 he realized suddenly that he had been caught up in the moment and that he truly did not feel anything for her anymore. This hit him like a blow to the gut, and he felt loss.

"I-" He stopped, searching for words. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't lead her on either.

"What is it?" And she looked at him with such concern and- He couldn't do it.

He shook his head and made himself smile.

She frowned but then smiled. She took his hand and they walked inside, parting outside Ginny's room. "Good night." She moved as though to kiss him, then paused. However, she seemed to make up her mind, and she kissed him, then went inside her room and closed the door.

He stood there, staring at the door until he remembered to get back to bed. But he couldn't sleep, and for even more cause now! Inwardly, he groaned. Pulling the covers over his head, he shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

He could not sleep and eventually he got one of the books Snape had given him and read in the living room until breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley frowned at him when she passed through the living room to prepare breakfast but said nothing.

He continued reading until everyone was downstairs, and he ran upstairs to put his book away.

Breakfast started quietly, but then Charlie pointed out that it would seem odd for them to eat silently if the Death Eaters saw.

So chatter ensued, and Harry tried to answer Ron and be a part in the conversation about Quidditch.

He felt Ginny's eyes on him, and he smiled weakly, praying no one, especially Ginny, noticed how weak it was.

Then the door was blasted off its hinges and eight masked figured entered.

Immediately spells were fired, green jets from the Death Eaters and red from the Weasleys who were of age. Ginny grabbed the Portkey and forced Harry's hand on it; Ron gripped it as well.

Charlie broke away from the fighting and moved as if to shield them, then grabbed the plate.

Before the portkey whisked them away, Harry saw the twins transfigure one of the Death Eaters into a grinning clown, complete with makeup and a big red nose and outfit. The clown was immobilized, save for bobbing back and forth like one of those punching bag balloons, and they ran to seize the plate.

The six of them Portkeyed away to Grimmauld Place with the activation word uttered, and ran inside.

Fred chortled. "Just imagine You-Know-Who's reaction to the clown." Then he became serious when he saw no one really laughed. "Sorry. Was trying to help, to lighten it up."

Ginny hugged him, then looked into the fire. It did things to her appearance, making her look fierce rather than sad.

Harry averted his gaze and looked deep into the flames as well.

He felt something move or change within... Mindlessly, he walked to the flames and reached out-

"What d'you think you're doing?" Bellowed Ron, grabbing him and pulling him away. He looked fierce, then the anger melted away to concern and he examined Harry's hand but dropped it when he realized he was holding it.

Sighing, Ginny rolled her eyes and moved to look at it. "Harry..." She frowned at him. "Why?"

"I don't know." He still felt slightly dazed and he hadn't a clue why he'd done it.

"Sit," she told him sternly. She went to fetch something for his hand. A few minutes later she returned with a bowl of Essence of Murtlap, and Harry gratefully put his hand into it. The burning pain lessened, soothed by the cool substance.

"You should do this twice a day for at least three days. Leave your hand in the bowl for ten minutes each time."

At Harry's curious expression, she smiled. "I've learned a lot from watching Mum. We couldn't very well send the twins to St. Mungo's every time they got themselves hurt." She sat on the right arm of the armchair and Ron plopped down into another armchair to Harry's left.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Ginny tried to smile and reassure him, but Harry could see her fear in the way her back was rigid and how she subtly gnawed at her lower lip.

Within the next ten minutes everyone was in the sitting room and Ron and the twins were asking what happened.

Bill scowled. "That bitch Bellatrix was firing Dark spells everywhere. She used all the Unforgivables and tried to make us fight one another. And she put Mum under the Cruciatus for a long time. We couldn't do anything because there was a barrier; it was resistant to everything we tried. Then Dad and I fired a series of powerful spells and it finally broke. We barely got away."

Ginny flung herself at Bill and hugged him tightly then did the same with her mum. "Mum? Are you alright?"

Mrs. Weasley tried to smile and she said, "Well, I'm still in a lot of pain but I should be fine. Thank you dear."

Bill told her firmly that she should rest, take it easy, and he would try to get Snape to make a potion for her.

She smiled at her eldest son, grateful and proud.

Mr. Weasley and even the twins catered to her, and soon the place was busy with preparations and chatter.

Slowly, Harry began to feel better, a bit more cheerful. He realized he'd burned his hand in guilt, and he kept his hand in the bowl of Murtlap even though he only had to leave it in twice daily for ten minutes.

Later, Remus Lupin took Harry aside to explain the situation- that with Sirius still in hiding because it was too chaotic with Voldemort and the war, Harry was taking his place as Kreacher's Master, being Sirius' godson and heir.

"Why can't Sirius just hide here?"

"It's too risky. That little thief Mundungus could betray him or slip up, and it's better if he has no idea where he is. Dumbledore-" Remus sighed. "He's a great man, but he's too forgiving. He gives too many second chances. Second means second, by the way, not third or fourth or whatever number-" Remus exclaimed as if talking to Dumbledore. Then the frustration faded from his face and he smiled at Harry. "Don't worry. Sirius is alive and well."

Harry frowned but chose to say nothing further.

That evening, just before dinner Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked just like Santa Claus and his wife. Mrs. Weasley wasn't too happy but Mr. Weasley chortled and asked, "Santy Claus, right?"

"Right," Fred grinned.

George snored. "It's San_ta._"

Someone was shaking him awake and shouting excitedly that it was Christmas morning and to hurry.

He blearily opened his eyes and rubbed them before putting his glasses on. "Yeah, _alright!_" He burst out when Ron kept urging him to hurry. "You're bloody sixteen! You're almost seventeen! Will you give it a rest?"

Ron nodded, irritated, and strode out of the room.

Harry hurried down the stairs and grinned when the twins appeared on either side and seized him by the arms, hooking them together, and escorted him to his pile of presents.

Mrs. Weasley announced that they were able to get the presents here due to using the same charm they had used on their things to send them here after the attack. She also said they would be going from youngest to oldest. Harry saw that she and her husband were still charmed to look like the Clauses, and he grinned broadly.

As the youngest, Ginny went first, receiving new Quidditch gloves, candy, a few prank items, perfume, and a few novels, as well as a Weasley sweater, cream colored with a golden G on it.

Harry got an emerald sweater with a white H, pictures of Sirius and some of his possessions from Remus, who was there. He also got candy from Ron, and of course, the very best Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes items from the twins, a glow in the dark Snitch that would flash neon colors from Ginny, a book on Magical Theory and Spells from Hermione, naturally, dragon hide clothing, and a necklace with a claw taken from a dragon-Hungarian Horntail to be exact, the very same breed that Harry had fought in his Fourth year- from Bill and Charlie. Lastly, he opened a long box that contained a sort of metal thing that looked like an arrow in a way. Puzzled, he looked up, and Mr. Weasley explained that it was for their clock at the Burrow. Overwhelmed with gratefulness and a warmth in his chest, Harry choked out a thank you.

The series of opening presents went on, and everyone was happy with their gifts and gave thanks for them.

Later at noon was a rather large lunch which Snape and Dumbledore attended.

Snape left potions for Mrs. Weasley, and when he saw Harry's hand, took him aside. "What did you do?"

"Burned my hand," he mumbled.

"Yes, I can see that, but _why?_"

Harry shrugged. "I felt bad."

Snape said dryly, "You felt bad. I see."

"Well, yes. It's really my fault the Burrow was attacked."

"Why do you insist on blaming yourself for everything?" Snape demanded.

"Because it_ is_ my fault!"

"You foolish boy!" Snape snarled. "No. It's not."

"But-"

"Silence! I told the Dark lord about the Prophecy, I caused his attack on you and your parents, which I regret. It has caused you no end of pain. As for your Fourth year, you did not know it was a Portkey. How could you? And Albus didn't tell you of the Prophecy or his suspicions, nor did he fully explain why you had to learn Occlumency. And I made matters worse by stopping the lessons."

"I suppose..." He was looking at the floor now, his tone subdued.

"Don't make things any harder than they have to be," the man said gently.

Harry's head snapped up at the tone.

"And don't sabotage yourself. Alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Snape considered the dark-haired boy. This wasn't looking good. First the lack of genuine happiness and now this. Something had to be done.

That evening Harry talked to Kreacher, being careful not to offend him.

"Voldemort needs to be stopped."

"You is not-"

"Listen to me," Harry told him desperately. "Please. Do you think Voldemort cares about house-elves?"

"No," Kreacher answered in a small voice.

"And he kills everyone who gets in his way or tries to do the right thing."

Kreacher looked surprised and wary. Harry paused, then pressed on. "You know he does. And Regulus died, he was a victim of Voldemort's evil and-"

"What how does Master know this?"

"I can't explain how I know. I'm sorry, Kreacher-"

"Sorry?" Kreacher croaked, looking incredulous.

"Yes."

"He wonders why Master cannot tell him how he knows, but Kreacher is just an elf."

"Don't talk that way about yourself," Harry told him fiercely. "You're not just an elf- you can think, and you have feelings-"

Kreacher burst into tears, and Harry was startled. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Kreacher continued to sob, and Harry waited awkwardly. After a minute, he said, "When you feel up to it, please listen."

After a while Kreacher picked himself up from his slump against the wall.

"I need the locket. I need to finish what Regulus started, and I want to make it so that Regulus didn't die in vain."

"Kreacher is sorry, but Mundungus Fletcher stole it! He stole everything, the goblets with the family crest, my Mistress's gloves and- and more!"

Harry's heart sank. He had hoped this time it'd be different.

Kreacher grabbed a pan and moved to beat himself with it, but Harry took it from him with his Seeker's reflexes.

Kreacher glared at him, then took a few steps and ran to the wall, no doubt to ram it, and Harry tackled him.

The elf groaned, and Harry moved but kept a firm grip on him. "I order you to refrain from hurting yourself." As an afterthought, he added, "At all times. Now, would you go find Mundungus and retrieve the locket?"

"Yes, of course." Kreacher nodded furiously.

"Good- but could you finish dinner first?"

"Certainly."

Harry smiled.

Dinner was delicious, and Harry went to bed content.

However, he was woken by a gentle weight settling down on his bed. "What?" He squinted at the figure. "_Ginny?"_

The light came on, and Ginny looked slightly annoyed. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Well, it's late. And you're in my room, on my bed. We're _alone_."

"I thought I'd give you another Christmas present," Ginny purred, and she pushed him back down, lying atop of him as she kissed him.

Harry was torn. He didn't want to lead her on, but perhaps this could help him regain his feelings for her.

And it _did_ feel good. His throat rumbled as Ginny slid her hands under his shirt and rubbed his nipples before taking his shirt off over his head. She then licked and sucked Harry's hardening nipples.

But, no. Even more than before, he felt trapped. What to do? If he tried to put a stop to it, Ginny would be hurt and angry. And she would be embarrassed, maybe feel used, even worthless. He didn't want to do that to her. But if he kept this up, it'd be worse in the long run.

"Wait. Stop."

Ginny's eyes widened and then narrowed in pain and anger.

However, maybe if he _did_ continue, he _would_ regain his feelings for her.

He struggled with what to do for many long moments, until he decided on going ahead with Ginny, but restricted himself to kissing.

"This is going too fast, alright? Let's take it easy."

A week later, Kreacher approached Harry with the locket, and Harry grinned. "Thanks! Why don't you take a few days off and relax?"

Kreacher looked perplexed at this. "What would Kreacher do?"

"I dunno, something you like or would like?"

"And Kreacher must keep the house clean!"

"A few days won't hurt."

Kreacher stared at them then nodded. "Kreacher will, but he has no idea what he will do."

"Well, I hope you find something and have a good time. Thank you again."

He left and went to his room. He placed the locket on a silver paperweight and uncorked a vial of basilisk venom, which he had collected from the Chamber of Secrets a while back, and he had brought it just in case. Carefully, he poured it onto the locket, and he heard a hissing scream.

It was done. Really, it was a shame that they had to be destroyed or at the very least damaged. These were precious pieces of history, and the Founders' objects especially!

The rest of the break was filled with good cheer and fun as well as spending more and more time with Ginny, and nightly sessions.

So Harry boarded the train feeling rejuvenated, and he talked with Ron and Hermione. Ginny as well; he was beginning to feel for her, but so far it was still only friendship.


	9. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, unfortunately, and I am not making any money from this. All I get out of this is the joy of writing.

Chapter Nine: Back to Hogwarts

The feast was excellent and he went to bed feeling hopeful.

The week went by, Harry working and studying hard but still playing Quidditch and making time for relaxation.

Friday night he was in the bathroom just thinking, no firewhisky with him, when Draco strode in.

Harry straightened up, and Draco smirked. "Hello. I had a feeling I'd meet you here."

"Mm. And so you have." Harry tried to sound nonchalant. "What now?"

Draco shrugged, a movement that didn't seem right with his aristocratic features and upbringing. "Well," he drawled, "How was your Christmas, Potter?"

"Alright for the most part. Yours?"

Draco grimaced. "Not so much. It was lonely, and then I also had to go on attacks. They called them 'gifts.' Merlin, those sick fucks."

"Are you alright?"

"No." And Draco's voice was flat; dead, as were his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"At least you asked. No one else seems to care. Only Pansy asked me how my Christmas was, and she noticed something was wrong. She asked about it, but she thought it was because I was missing Father." Draco laughed bitterly, then shuddered. "As if!" He looked at the floor, eyes narrowed angrily. "Whatever. It's not as though I matter, or do anything good."

Harry frowned and opened his mouth, but Draco's blistering gaze silenced him, having moved from the floor to his face.

But then he went ahead and said, "You do matter, and..."

"No, I don't! And? And what? You see, you can't think of anything!" Suddenly Draco was on his feet and he punched a mirror, his magic thrumming and dismantling the charms on the mirror.

The mirror shattered, and Draco grabbed a shard and began to slice when Harry snapped out of his stunned daze and disarmed him and Vanished the glass.

He would fix the mirror later, but now he took Draco's wrist which had a small cut and healed it. Then he drew back the sleeve and inhaled sharply. There were many cuts that went in all directions and overlapped. He hadn't known it was this bad. Then he thought maybe it wasn't usually, but it was after raids and attacks.

"Stop. This isn't helping you. It's only hurting you-"

"I need to be hurt."

"Wh- no! You don't enjoy doing those things, hurting and killing!"

"But I do it, and that's what matters! Oh, Merlin." Draco cried. "I'm a weak, spineless, worthless coward." He sank back down to the floor, tears running down his cheeks. "I don't deserve to live." Then Draco froze and looked at Harry, eyes wide and afraid.

Harry's heart went out to the blond and he hugged him tightly, not letting go for a long time, until Draco was calm.

Draco pulled back and blinked. "Thank you." Flushing slightly, he said, "Sorry."

"Nah. I understand."

"Well, isn't this just mad..." Draco chuckled shakily. "You and I in a girls' bathroom, talking and opening up." He shook his head incredulously.

"Well it's not so bad." Harry shrugged and smiled.

Slowly, Draco smiled back. "No, I suppose not." He stood up. "Night."

"Night." Then Draco left, and Harry repaired the mirror with his wand, all except for one shard- the shard Draco had used. That one he duplicated and kept the original, though he didn't know why.

The next two weeks were much the same and Harry kept working on his feelings for Ginny. One night Ginny led him to the Room of Requirement, and inside was a spacious room, the walls colored red and the carpet a thick soft white. Floating white candles lit the room and vanilla wafted from them. In the middle of the room was a large bed with pale gold silk sheets and matching blanket.

Harry nearly panicked but he kept calm and said steadily, "Ginny. We're not ready for this."

"You mean _you're_ not ready. Why, Harry?"

"It's just not enough time. It's only been a few weeks."

"You have to be such a gentleman, don't you?" She glared.

What? Why was she reacting so badly? Sighing, he kissed her. "I want to do this right." Ginny's expression softened, and he led her to the bed where they could lie in comfort and hold each other as they kissed, but that was all Harry was going to allow.

They fell asleep in the bed, safe with the decoy charm they'd used so that no one would notice their absence.

Early the next morning they showered and snuck back into Gryffindor Tower and into their beds, dissipating their decoys as they did so.

For a bit this helped Harry's feelings towards Ginny- the pleasure and the intimacy and intensity and later the gentleness.

But he realized he couldn't keep doing this, and with sadness, regret, and disappointment, he began to prepare for his break-up with Ginny.

For three long nights he labored over what to say and how not to hurt her too badly.

The fourth day came and he prepared himself all day. Needless to say, it was a bad day. That evening Harry took her to the lake and squirmed under her expectant gaze.

He tried to clear his throat but coughed instead. He strained to start talking, but he could only do so after a few minutes, and by then Ginny's lips were clamped slightly.

He sighed. "Gin... I'm really sorry but I don't have any romantic feelings for you. It's nothing to do with you- you're beautiful, brilliant and funny. Friendly and fiercely loyal. But I think of you as a friend. I'm not sure why. But please don't be upset with yourself; it's not your fault at all. I know that under different circumstances I would feel strongly for you, and I'm sorry."

Ginny bit her lip and frowned. "Under different circumstances... What's wrong with things now?"

Harry exhaled. "Just... The prophecy and Voldemort, and... a lot of things. The people I care about are likely to get hurt, even killed. And I just don't feel much for anyone, even Ron and Hermione. It's not the same anymore."

"Harry... It's good to have people around, it's good to care, and it makes you stronger."

"It can, but it can also weaken you. Make you more vulnerable."

"I'm sure that's what Tom Riddle believed too," Ginny said quietly, looking at him concernedly.

He blinked. "I-"

"And look where that got him!" Ginny's expression turned fierce. "He was alone, and there was no one to intervene. No one to help, no one to stop his descent into darkness."

Harry gazed at her as he thought. "That's true but that won't happen with me. Don't you believe in me?" Urgently, he insisted, "I would never go dark!"

"That's not what I was saying-" She protested. "I was just trying to make a point."

He sighed. "I understand. But still. I'm not going to change- at least not overnight. And, Ginny- I'm sorry. I didn't ever intend to take advantage of you, or hurt you. I... I wanted so badly to make us work that I guess I was willing to do pretty much anything. Also, I got caught up in the moment that night in Grimmauld Place. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

After a bit of hesitation, Ginny answered. "I think I understand your actions and your reasons. Yes, I can forgive you, but it'll take some time for me to really accept it and get used to it. And I'm sorry too. I moved too fast." She looked angry. "I made a fool of myself. I acted like a slut. Merlin." She sighed sadly. "I reckon I acted the way I did because I was lonely and I really fancied you, and it had been a while since..."

Harry nodded. "Friends."

"Friends. I hope you'll feel better. And, Harry?" She smiled. "You can do it, you can defeat -Voldemort- and you can achieve anything you want, if you believe and you actually work to make it happen."

"Thanks." He wasn't sure if he believed her, but it was nice of her to say he could do it, could achieve anything if he believed and worked to make it happen.

The next day, he talked to Hermione in a secluded corner of the library.

"I was pretty stupid, trying to make it work, and especially going as far as we did."

"It wasn't wise, but I can understand."

"I've noticed I don't really feel much of anything for anyone." He frowned sadly. "Even you and Ron. What's wrong with me?" He asked desperately.

Hermione thought for a few seconds then suggested, "Maybe it's because of the war? Dumbledore dying, and what you had to do, and... the losses of the war. And also perhaps finding out about Professor Snape?"

He nodded. Everything she said made sense, except for the part about Snape. "Snape?"

"Finding out he was incredibly loyal and brave could have shook you up, and-" She frowned and shook her head. "I don't know how to put it, or even entirely what I meant."

"That's a first."

She glared at him.

His lips stretched but didn't smile. "Sorry."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "I believe in you. You can do this- you've already done it! And you should be fine, you just need time."

Harry sighed and forced a nod. "Thanks, 'Mione." Standing up, he gathered his things and put them in his book bag. "See you."

"Bye, Harry."

But when he was in the hall he realized he didn't know where to go. After a bit of consideration, he decided on the Room of Requirement.

Once there he curled up in an armchair in front of the crackling fireplace and took out one of the books Snape had given him. This one was about souls, and it made for very interesting reading. According to the book, the soul was the life force and also the connection to magic. The stronger it was, the more powerful the magic was.

He was so absorbed that he missed lunch and only stopped reading when he realized he was hungry.

"Tempus," he waved his wand fluidly in a small clockwise circle. It was only five minutes before supper! His eyes widened and he hurriedly returned the book to its place in the book bag and then strode out of the Room.

Breathing heavily, he sat down in front of Ron and Hermione. "Lost- track..." He took several deep breaths and exhaled, "of the time. I was studying."

Ron raised his eyebrows, which made Hermione start in on him.

"Honestly, Ronald! You need to get serious or you'll never accomplish anything! You'll never get anywhere."

Ron scowled darkly at her before shoveling potatoes into his mouth.

The rest of the meal was awkward and Harry left a bit early, nerves frayed.

It was still early, but he figured he really needed a soothing pick-me-up. So he headed for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and took out a rather large bottle of firewhisky, top of the line.

Soon his mind was floating peacefully and he was quite warm and comfortable. Sighing happily, he wondered why he didn't do this more often.

Just then Draco came in and sat down roughly, not even noticing him.

Harry stood up and walked over to him, then sat down. "What's wrong?"

He started, then glared and spat, "Nothing," his cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

Not wanting to push, Harry fell silent but remained so that Draco knew he was there and willing to listen.

Eventually the blond exhaled sharply. "It's my aunt. She says I'm not doing enough. She says I need to participate more and be more enthusiastic, let myself really enjoy it!" He stood up abruptly, tears streaming down his face. "How can I? I had to torture and rape a woman, and to make it even worse, I had to do it in front of her five year old daughter. Then the girl was tortured-" he winced. "By every single one of us. And-" his voice broke. "Some of them even raped her!" His fists were clenched. "I should have killed them! Even better, tortured them slowly and somehow given them the experience of being raped. I should have made them suffer all the pain they've ever inflicted. Have them suffer for-fucking-ever, with no escape at all. They can't be saved. So help me, Merlin, I'll find a way." He whispered this last sentence, eyes narrowed.

Slowly, he sank back down to the floor and Harry rubbed his back. He cleared his mind and shook off the effects of the firewhisky. Unsure what to say, he just remained quiet and kept rubbing Draco's back.

Some time later, Draco looked at him and said quietly, "Thank you. I'm sorry. I know you have your own stuff to deal with and I-"

"No, it's fine. You can talk to me." Harry told him firmly. "Really."

"But... why?" Draco frowned.

"Because you don't deserve this and you don't deserve to be alone. And," He paused. "I feel as if we have some sort of connection."

Draco nodded warily. "Alright... Your turn."

Harry shrugged. "Eh."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Come off it. I noticed you and the Weaslette weren't together today. A row, or did you split up?"

"We split up. It wasn't working for me."

"Ah." The other boy looked curious, but he didn't push.

"Well... I just didn't feel anything for her other than friendship, but I'd hoped that would change. I used to like her," he sighed. "But, er, yeah, this is insignificant compared to your situation- oh- sorry." He grimaced. "I don't want to make you feel worse."

"Well yeah, that's not exactly as huge, but you do have stuff going on." He chuckled dryly. "Being on a pedestal and expected to be good, a hero. Oh yeah, and someone wants you dead. Any of this ring a bell?"

"Of course, just- Ohh. Forget it. Good night, I s'pose- or d'you want me to stay?"

"Really? You'd do that?" The Slytherin's voice was incredulous as was his expression.

Harry half smiled wryly. "Yeah. And you shouldn't be so surprised, considering I've listened to you and talked with you before."

Draco let out a laugh devoid of mirth. "Yes, I suppose so." Then a smile grew on his face, warm and genuine. "Thanks again. You know, you're not so bad." His smile widened into a grin.

"Neither are you, for a Slytherin."

"Slytherins aren't all that bad-"

"Oh, that's right. Only most of you are." Harry said, only half joking.

"Perhaps, but not because of being Slytherin. There are influences and pressure and- there's a lot." He shook his head.

"Hm. Well. That makes sense. Of course, I should've realized, especially since the Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin-"

"What?"

"Yeah. It said I had a thirst to prove myself, and that I would do well in Slytherin."

"Wow." Draco's brows furrowed. "How different things could have been. Why didn't you go into Slytherin?"

"I begged the Hat not to put me in Slytherin because I'd heard all who went there turned dark, like Voldemort, and you were a right git on the train."

"I see." He looked a bit regretful. "I apologize."

Despite the changes he'd seen in Draco, Harry blinked. Then he nodded. "Apology accepted. And I must say I'm sorry as well."

"For what?"

"All of our petty disputes and fights-"

"I started them though-"

"And not trying to stop it; encourage a truce. Also, for that day at Hogsmeade." Harry struggled to conceal a grin- after all, it had been funny.

Draco saw the grin and frowned. "I _knew_ it was you. I knew it wasn't some sort of trick. Do you have an Invisibility Cloak, then?"

"Yeah."

Draco smirked. "For the first time ever, I actually envy you, Potter." Then he said haughtily, "But really, resorting to such primitive measures? Flinging mud, honestly..."

Harry laughed, and Draco rolled his eyes.

After a pause, Harry said, "So, d'you want to go to the Room of Requirement?"

Draco looked startled momentarily, then relaxed, and Harry knew he must be thinking of the Vanishing Cabinet.

"It'd be more comfortable there," Harry pointed out.

Draco nodded and stood up, then offered a hand to help Harry up, which Harry took.

Once inside of the Room, they sat on their beds- Harry's scarlet, Draco's emerald, naturally- and talked for a little more than an hour before sleeping.

Harry groggily woke to the sound of whimpering, and looked over at Draco to see him looking anguished even in sleep. He walked to the other boy's bed and instinctively, he gently rubbed his back.

Draco relaxed after a moment or two, and Harry returned to his bed, though he had some difficulty in falling back asleep.

The next morning he woke to see Draco still asleep, looking calmer and younger in a way. Sleep softened his features, and his parted lips added to the overall effect.

He felt a sense of peace settle upon him, and he wished he felt it more often. He let Draco sleep and took a shower then curled up with a book.

A while later Draco awoke. "Hey," he mumbled, his voice soft in the same way he'd looked soft asleep.

Harry smiled. "Hello."

"What time's it?"

"Around nine."

Draco nodded and the room provided a dark blue shirt and black pants. "This room is terrific." He excused himself to shower, then Harry called for Dobby and asked for breakfast.

Dobby nodded happily, ears flapping. A few seconds later he returned with a variety of choices, including a lot of fruit.

"Right- does this room provide food? I'm sorry, I didn't think to try."

"It does, Harry Potter. And Harry Potter does not need to apologize."

"How does this room work anyway?"

"It works according to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, Dobby thinks. And food appears the same as it would if it was conjured. It comes from the kitchens, Mister Harry Potter. Special food comes not from there. Dobby does not know, but it must come from places that have or make it."

"I understand." He nodded. "Thank you, Dobby. That still doesn't really explain, though, how I only have to think, and it happens."

"Slightly like nonverbal magic, and wandless. Dobby thinks it taps into the wizard's wandless magic."

"We have wandless magic? I thought it was just house elves."

"No, Harry Potter. Can Harry Potter not remember a time he made something happen?"

"Oh. Yeah. But that's accidental magic, that's different."

"Not very. Just concentrate hard and reach in."

Harry frowned slightly as he concentrated, and the book he had been reading earlier wobbled into the air, then steadied. He moved it in a circle before setting it back down.

"It would probably be harder out of the Room. Practice, Harry Potter!" Dobby left with a crack, leaving Harry to stare at the spot the elf had vacated.

Interesting. He contemplated what he'd just learned, when Draco walked into the room in the dark blue shirt that accentuated his eyes, and made them pure silver.

"Thank you." He sat down but did not start eating. Rather, he seemed to be waiting. Then Harry realized that he must be waiting for him to eat first, as was polite in such situations.

He filled his plate with fruit, bread, sausage and scrambled eggs, then took a bite, watching Draco.

Draco then chose what to eat, and they ate in peaceful silence.

Shortly after they were done, Harry had an idea. "We need a way to communicate, right?"

"I suppose so."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. Piles of parchment appeared and he spelled them so they could write back and forth without owls.

He showed Draco how it worked. He gave him a piece of parchment and took one for himself. "Hey," he wrote, then glanced at Draco, whose eyebrows rose before replying.

"Hello. This is impressive."

"Thank you."

"Just don't let it go to your head."

"Please."

"Nah, you wouldn't let it go to your head, saintly Potter."

"Oh, now we're back to using last names, are we, Malfoy?"

Harry heard Draco laugh and he turned to look at him.

Draco shrank his half of the parchment and put the shrunken pile in his pocket. "I should go. People will be wondering where I am, and you. Try to have a good day... Harry."

Harry smiled. "You too."

Draco nodded and put on his school robes, however leaving them open so his outfit was visible.

Harry shook his head, smiling, at Draco.

Hermione and Ron were talking and watching Harry fly around the Pitch happily, executing moves flawlessly. Dipping and diving, hurtling, spinning upside down as though to avoid an imaginary bludger, and then doing the Wronski Feint excellently.

"Bloody hell. We're so going to beat Slytherin!" Ron said in awe.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You always win anyway."

"Yeah, but it'll be even better this game, the way he's flying."

"Yes, but don't put it all on his shoulders, Ronald. You're a team. And remember to block those Quaffles."

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't even know how Harry can do this. He's doing wonderfully in class, taking extra lessons with Professor Snape, and training himself, mentally and physically. He's reading so much too."

"Yeah..." Ron sounded awed again.

"I just hope he doesn't burn out or snap under the weight of all he's doing. Ron, how is Harry sleeping?"

"Good. He doesn't scream anymore."

"No visions? That's wonderful. But no nightmares?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

Ron shrugged.


	10. Opposites Attract

A/N: I just realized I haven't included Sirius in the story, but I did make a small mention in one of the chapters about Sirius lying low, at least I thought I did. I can't find it now. Anyway, Sirius had to go into hiding to ensure his safety, so that's why he wasn't there and Mundungus was able to steal artifacts, and why Remus gave Harry pictures and some of his possessions. Also, Harry is Kreacher's master since Sirius left. Sorry, I hope that clears things up.

Also, I'd appreciate feedback and observations. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Also, please review if you are reading this story. Reviews warm my heart and inspire me to write and update. Reviewer Aiiimy, you made me glow. It really made me happy. Please continue to review!

Chapter Ten: Opposites Attract

Two weeks later, Monday morning found Harry sitting down to breakfast and seeing Ginny and Neville sitting together. He thought nothing of this until he saw how they looked at each other.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Are congratulations in order?"

Ginny blushed and Neville grinned at him, then her, his grin becoming sappy.

Harry laughed. "Congratulations, then. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, Harry." Neville turned his smile on him once more.

Ginny smiled and nodded her agreement, then added, "Don't worry, Harry, I'm sure there'll be someone for you too."

Harry frowned. He couldn't quite tell if she meant it or was trying to hurt him. But no, she wouldn't hurt him, and he regretted his even thinking it was a possibility. "Thank you."

Potions class did not go well, as he felt uncertain and lonely.

"What's wrong, Potter? You're not up to par," Draco's voice was quiet.

"I'm not sure," he lied, whispering. "Sorry."

"If you don't feel well you should go to see Madame Pomfrey."

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright, if you say so. But if you continue to feel off do something about it."

"Of course." Harry's lips quirked ever so slightly. Then he felt Ron's eyes on him, and he purposely dropped too much fairy dust into the cauldron, causing the potion to congeal.

"Ugh, Potter! Can't you do anything right?" Draco exclaimed, curling his lip.

Slughorn hurried over. "What happened here, boys?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco interrupted, "Potter here messed up again. He can't seem to do anything right," he sneered. "Like he got Cedric killed in the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry was sincerely hurt and slightly angry. "Oh, but your father was arrested, wasn't he, just a few months ago?"

"Shut your mouth," Draco snarled.

"How eloquent, Malfoy."

"That's enough! Detention, the both of you! Tonight, after dinner."

The boys glared at each other.

It wasn't long until class was over and they parted, after agreeing under the guise of whispered volleys, to meet during their free period.

That night they reported to Slughorn's office.

"You will clean the cauldrons, tables, and the floor without wands. Give them to me." The professor held out his hand.

Harry handed his over, but Draco gasped and glared at the man, gripping his tightly.

"_Now._"

With a growl, Draco thrust his wand into Slughorn's hand.

"After you are finished, come to me." Slughorn left them standing there.

Draco's eyes blazed. "This is work for house-elves!"

"Shut it." Harry growled. "Stop being such a spoiled ponce. I thought you'd grown up." He strode over to the door, pulled it open and headed for the classroom.

Draco glared but his anger melted away to abasement. "Yeah." He walked after the other boy.

"What you said about Cedric really did hurt." They were in the classroom now, facing each other.

"I'm sorry. I did have to make it look realistic though."

"I know," Harry nodded. "But it still hurt."

"Toughen up! You're supposed to be the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Chosen One. You've faced the Dark Lord and survived."

Harry scoffed. "Mostly through luck and speed."

Draco shook his head then picked up a sponge. "What'm I supposed to do?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "This." He took the other sponge and dunked it into the bucket filled with soapy water and wrung it out a bit then moved it across the table up and down.

"What? This is so simple."

"Isn't that good?"

"Yes, but aren't there better ways?"

"Muggles don't have magic. They have to make do."

"Thank Merlin I'm not a Muggle." He shuddered. "Or a Squib."

"Think how Filch must feel."

Draco looked at Harry incredulously. "_Filch?_ Why do you care?"

Harry shrugged. "He has to do this all of the time. And he knows about magic. That's even worse than being a Muggle- knowing about all this but not being able to do magic or really be part of this world. No wonder he seems to hate students so much."

"_Seems_ to?"

Harry folded his arms. "Don't you have any sympathy?"

Draco seemed to shrink a little. "Well, uh, I... Yeah, I s'pose."

Harry huffed in amusement at seeing Draco stammer. "Back to work."

They worked together in silence for a while before Draco spoke. "How do you deal with this every summer?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm used to it, and it's not so horrible after you get used to it."

They fell into silence again until they were done approximately forty-five minutes later.

After they fetched Slughorn he inspected the room.

"Well done. Just one last thing. Label and sort those potions." He gestured to the storeroom. "Use the books for reference if needed."

Draco burst out, "Why? Surely you know all of them, sir?"

"Certainly. However, it makes it quicker having them labeled and sorted. Also, some of them are for Madame Pomfrey." He looked at the blonde coolly before retreating to his office once more.

"I really think you shouldn't antagonize him," Harry said quietly.

"I'm not!"

"I thought you were supposed to be a Slytherin," he scoffed. "Controlled, refined. Clever."

Draco seemed to pout moodily before striding over to the door and entering the storeroom.

There were many vials on the tables, and Draco groaned.

Harry sighed in resignation and opened the rather large Potions tome and took some purple vials. "Alright. This is the Draught of Enlightenment. Hm. Sounds interesting. I quote, 'This potion is used to enlighten the user to what is within, makes them see. It shows inner truths.' Hmm..."

"Let's try it!"

"No, we shouldn't."

"Golden Boy. Loosen up! Sounds quite useful."

"It could have unexpected results. We could learn some odd things, or be taken by surprise."

"I don't care."

"Really, Draco. You're not being the Slytherin." He smirked. "Why such interest anyway?"

"I want to see myself, I want to know myself completely. I want to see what I can do, my potential... And if I'm filthy on the inside."

Harry frowned at that last part. He sighed. Fine, Draco needed to stop thinking he was tainted. "Fine. Later." He set one of the vials down, separate from all the others.

Draco smirked in triumph and Harry rolled his eyes, then returned to labeling and sorting with Draco's help. There were the usual potions like Pepper-Up, Dreamless Sleep, Skele-Gro, among others, with rarer ones like Elixir of Euphoria and Felix Felicis and rather strong pain potions that were powerful enough to alleviate the pain of the Cruciatus. And there were nerve-restoring potions.

"I wouldn't have expected some of those potions." Draco stared at the vials.

"Me either."

Then a sly smile crept onto Draco's face, and Harry felt apprehensive. What's Draco thinking now? Not another idea to do with those potions?

"Why don't we try some of those? Elixir of Euphoria for instance."

"What? No."

"We'll both need them. Me after my meetings and raids... You after your dreams..."

Harry hadn't told him that his dreams had stopped. "Well... That _is_ true." He deliberated. "But stealing?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, Harry. You don't have a problem drinking at school."

"That's different. I _bought_ the Firewhisky."

"Let's just take some and we'll brew some more."

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Oh, alright. Fine."

Draco grinned and pocketed four, then gave four to Harry, who slowly pocketed them.

"Now, the Draught of Enlightenment!" Draco swiftly took the vial and swallowed it, closing his eyes. After a bit, he opened them. "Wow..." He breathed. "I feel much more aware and alert, and I can feel my magic more deeply, like I've tapped into its full potential. I also feel a lot of inner strength and determination, more than ever. And like I _can_ do this, I can be a Death Eater and still survive, still me, at least for the most part."

"Good," Harry smiled.

"What about you? You should try it." Draco got a vial and handed it out.

After a brief hesitation, Harry uncorked it and swallowed...

Slowly, he felt like doors were being opened, and knowledge and wisdom were rising up. And his magic- he could feel it coursing through him, steadily gaining strength, from a river to an ocean, with mighty waves that roared. For an instant his magic felt wild and like it could get out of control, then the feeling dissipated, and it was thundering all throughout his body, albeit controlled.

"Wow! I can feel my magic too. It's like an ocean, immense and powerful. And..." He closed his eyes and approached the doors in his mind.

Incredible inner strength, fighting spirit and perseveration. The second door held wisdom and truth. The third contained wandless magic and other powers such as wish magic and the power of the Seer. Wish magic meant if he believed and desired it strongly enough, he could do incredible things.

He was surprised at his power and what he could do, but since the Potter line was ancient and powerful, it made sense.

They talked more about their enlightenment and other things then told Slughorn they were done and went to their dormitories.

The next day Ron was acting oddly with Hermione, and Harry thought it might have to do with his liking her.

He was alternately friendly and snappish with her, and they had a row then refused to speak to each other.

This put Harry in an awkward position as he was friends with both of them, and Ron would get angry if he sided with Hermione, as he wanted to.

After a while, he confronted Ron. "Why are you doing this to her? This isn't going to help anything."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry. "What do you know? Nothing, you don't know how I feel!"

"No, I don't, but this is _not_ helping. _It's making it worse!_"

"Right, I'm screwing up again, yeah? Never can do anything right-"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Harry began.

"Shut it!" Ron snarled and stormed out of the common room.

Harry became aware of all the stares, and he squirmed. He'd known they were there but had hoped Ron would be calmer with people around, less likely to erupt. Well, that'd backfired and maybe it'd made it worse for Ron.

He sighed, then left the common room, not willing to be scrutinized or talked about or asked anything.

Out in the corridor, he was unsure where to go, but then he reckoned he had best go to the library, as Hermione would very likely be there.

He located her at the back. "Hey, Hermione." He sat down.

"Hello," she replied, not looking up at first. Then she set her quill down and met his eyes. "What is it, Harry?"

"Ahh... Well, Ron and I had a row in the common room. I tried to make him see sense, see that what he was doing wasn't helping- just the opposite. He said I didn't know how he felt and after I said it was making it worse, he got angrier. Said, 'Right, I'm screwing up again, Yeah? Never can do anything right.' I interrupted, trying to tell him that wasn't what I meant, but he told me to shut it and left."

Hermione said nothing for a few seconds then sighed. "Thank you, Harry, for trying to help."

"I'm sorry."

"Your intentions were good." She took his hand and squeezed it briefly before withdrawing her hand.


	11. Changes

Disclaimer: I am neither blonde nor rich, and I don't live in Scotland.

A/N: I'm not really sure about how I did things, if I did it too fast, or if Hermione was out of character, or Ron. Though we know he has a terrible temper. Just remember what he's done to Draco, and how easily he gets angry at prods and insults or derogatory comments. Please let me know what you think... Onward to Chapter Eleven!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Changes

After supper three days later, Hermione confronted Ron in her Prefect's office. "What's wrong with you? Can't we just get along?"

Ron was silent, and Hermione grew angrier, having had absolutely enough. "Oppugno!" she shrieked, and birds attacked Ron, pecking and clawing viciously.

Ron tried swatting them away, to no avail. "Stop!"

"You stop, Ronald! I've had more than enough with you."

"Wh-ah!" His forearm had been cut since his arms were up to shield his face, and as a result, his sleeves were down to his elbows. "You bitch!" He bellowed.

"I'm a bitch? What about you?" She glared at him before leaving without cancelling the spell.

Ron stormed to the Hospital Wing with the birds still flying around his head, chirping and attacking him at intervals, starting to pull his hair. He stared stonily when Madam Pomfrey asked what had happened. Sighing, she cancelled the spell and tended to him.

He went up to Gryffindor Tower; there was nowhere else to go. When he saw Harry in bed reading, his anger flared and he slammed the other boy into the wall, holding him by the throat. He growled, "What did you do?"

Harry gagged. "Me? Nothing. What happened?"

"Don't play innocent. _What did you do?_"

"Just tell me what happened!"

Ron snarled. "Hermione confronted me and asked me what was wrong, couldn't we get along. I couldn't seem to speak, and she cursed me! Hermione! Cursed me! There were birds and they attacked me, pecking and scratching. She wouldn't stop even when I asked her to! I was cut badly and I called her a bitch. She came back with 'what about you?' and didn't bother to cancel the spell before she left." He growled "Had to go to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey cancelled it and healed me. Now, what the ruddy hell did you do?" He pressed harder against Harry's throat.

Harry gasped. "I-didn't-do-anything! Really! All I ever did was talk to her after our spat four days ago."

"You git! What did you say to her?"

"I just explained what happened."

Ron squeezed tighter on Harry's throat and viciously kicked his ankle before striding off angrily.

Harry watched him go in stunned disbelief. He knew Ron had a nasty temper, but he hadn't thought he would do something like that to someone who was a friend. Yes, Ron got angry and left him and Hermione in the forest, but that wasn't quite the same. And how was he to know that a confrontation between the two would go so badly?

He pulled his pants leg up and saw a nasty bruise already forming, and it hurt quite a bit, but his throat hurt a great deal more. He went to the bathroom to look at his reflection, and his neck was a vivid red. He also saw hints of bruising. He sighed, took his glasses off, and splashed cold water onto his face, then patted it with a towelette. Putting his glasses back on, he decided he really should go see Madam Pomfrey before anyone saw. He turned up the collars of his robes and limped down to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, goodness gracious!" The nurse exclaimed when he limped in and she saw his neck past the collars. "Who did this?" Harry shrugged.

She grew stern and put her hands on her hips. "Go on, Harry. Tell me. You won't get in trouble."

Harry wrenched his mouth open. "I know I won't, but-" He stopped short.

Madam Pomfrey nodded knowingly. "Of course. You don't want to rat them out, do you? But you really should say who it was, so that this doesn't happen again."

"It won't. It was just a one time thing," he said quickly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How can you be sure? And do you mean to say that this person is not a rival or something similar?

Harry was silent.

"Do you think this person could harm anyone else?"

Alarm rose up in Harry. Maybe. Maybe Ron would try to hurt Hermione! "Ah, actually, he might, I suppose." He sighed. "Ron Weasley."

She nodded. "I saw him not too long ago. He was in a towering temper. What happened to him?"

Harry sighed again. "A row." He explained the situation.

"Thank you. The Headmaster and your Head of House should be notified."

"Wh-No!" He didn't want it to get so serious.

She looked at him pointedly. "You admitted he could harm Hermione."

Harry gave in, looking down at the floor. "Fine."

The witch escorted him to Dumbledore's office and briefly told him the basics.

McGonagall came, and they talked to him for a long while and asked him what else he had seen, what else he had noticed, and what his thoughts were.

Harry felt tired at the end, and when they said Hermione would be called in, he groaned inwardly.

They asked her the same things, which she answered promptly and them asked them both further questions. When they were done, Dumbledore said it was time for Ron to come, making Harry and Hermione glance at each other, Hermione biting her lip.

They moved their chairs to the side so that they wouldn't be too close to Ron.

Ron came in, looking grumpy, then his eyes widened and narrowed. He scowled at the two of them and stopped, standing in the doorway.

"Come in and sit down, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall told him, her lips in a thin line. Reluctantly he took a seat, and she went on. "You know why you are here, correct?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess so."

"Mr. Weasley, you are only making things worse for you by not cooperating," she scolded severely.

"Tell us what happened," Dumbledore coaxed.

Resentfully, the redhead began to talk. "Alright, so I- I fancy Hermione. That made me nervous sometimes, and at times I just sort of started things so, well, it wouldn't be the same? I dunno. Other times I tried to make her smile, make her laugh. It felt great to be the reason for her smile.

But I mean, I said things and gave her a hard time. I guess maybe I thought that would be better than being the target. And I thought it would be better doing it myself, rather than being hurt later. And I was scared, scared of how I felt and it changing things and being rejected if I tried. So I tried to avoid that, avoid any chance of that happening. I wouldn't dread doing something later on."

"Yes, I see as well, but that doesn't excuse your actions. Detention tomorrow night and for the next two nights. Also, you will not be going to the next two Hogsmeade trips." Ron groaned, but she went on, undeterred. "You need to learn to be more sensitive, more considerate, and how to properly express yourself."

Harry and Hermione were dismissed without Ron and they went down the stairs and glanced at one another.

"I kind of feel bad for Ron-" she began.

Harry nodded. "Me too, but he was a real prat. Remember how you felt."

Hermione sighed but nodded.

The next day Ron was silent and withdrawn, and the pair noticed this, sharing a look.

"Let's just leave him alone, at least for a while." Harry murmured.

Hermione looked uncertain but agreed. They sat down to eat breakfast quietly then went to class, where Ron's behavior remained the same. Hermione bit her lip, and Harry frowned at her. "Don't give in. What about you?"

"Yes, but what he said made sense, at least in a psychological slant."

Harry shook his head. "I guess so, but not just yet."

Hermione frowned. "When, then?"

"I don't know. Let's just wait and see. Is he really sorry or just glum about being punished?"

Hermione had to admit he had a point, and she turned to look at the teacher, entering typical Hermione mode.


	12. Brewing Storms

****IMPORTANT****

*As of June 20th I have 5,617 hits, 15 favorites, and 31 alerts. This is good, but if so many people like this story, why don't I have more reviews? I intend to say that reviews are very important to writers, especially to me. And as a reader I decide whether or not to read a story based on three things: Summary, length, and reviews. The reviews are a big part of it. If a story has a lot of reviews, it must be good. As a writer, I want this same recognition. I would like for more people to review, and more regularly for a few reasons: Reviews reflect on the story and on the author. Reviews are a writer's payment. Reviews make me happy.

Sometimes I wonder if I should keep posting. I love writing and I love Harry Potter, and I do like writing BIT, but if it seems no one is actually enjoying it… I don't know. I may continue to write but stop posting, or post elsewhere. Review and let me know your thoughts.*

**IMPORTANT 2:** I have extended Chapter One and put in a lot more detail, and I have added Harry going to the Chamber of Secrets in Chapter Four. Chapter Eight, Christmas, I have changed what happened between Harry and Ginny somewhat, and they do not go nearly as far as they did in the original version. I think this is more realistic. I also altered Chapter Nine a little bit, with regards to the changes in the aforementioned chapter. This does not change the story but I think it'd be a good idea to go back and read those chapters. Tell me what you think!

A/N: In this chapter Hermione and Harry research spells. You can skip this part if you want, and go on to the next part. *part where they research spells*

Chapter Twelve: Brewing Storms

The trio wasn't the same any longer. Harry and Ron were still estranged, but Harry and Hermione were becoming closer and talked more. Harry liked the way Hermione thought, and the way she could work things out. They often did research together for homework and for ideas pertaining to defeating Voldemort. Should Harry just use a Killing Curse?

Would it really be that simple? Harry doubted it. Surely there would be a duel, and it would be a fierce one. Hermione helped him find advanced, obscure spells he could use to fight and protect himself.

Some examples were _"Confringo,"_ used to make someone or something explode into flames. "_Indemno,"_ to secure from injury. It made him less vulnerable. _"Debilitatus,"_ to sap the enemy's strength. _"Everte Statum,"_ to send the enemy flying. _"Alarte Ascendare," _to shoot an object or enemy into the air. _"Lacarnum Inflamarae,"_ to set on fire; such as the enemy's robes. _"Sectumsempra,"_ to seriously cut another person. Hermione disapproved of this last spell but Harry reminded her it was Voldemort and he wasn't going to go around using it. She conceded and they resumed their search. _"Penitus malum," _for severe internal injury. _"Defodio," _a spell that caused deep gouges in the target. _"Deprimo,"_ to place immense downward pressure upon the target, possibly resulting in violent fracturing. _"Acertas," _for increasing the force and severity of spells. This could be added to the end of another spell, such as _Expelliarmus_ and worked well with offensive spells. _"Expelio Viscus"_ to cause the intestines to be ejected from the body. Again, Hermione was unhappy with how Dark the spells were, but Harry said this would even the field, so he wasn't at so much of a disadvantage. He said it was necessary to have a real chance and they couldn't afford to be 'merciful,' they had to do everything they could to fight back.

They also discussed more common spells that would be useful in battle. They created a list. The list had the following spells: _Langlock_, _Locomotor Mortis_,

As for defense, they created another list: _Protego Horribilis_, a powerful shield charm against dark magic. _Protego Totalum_, casts a shield charm over a small area that will not let anything pass through. _"Garrio,"_ to make the victim babble when they try to speak; the Babbling Charm.

They were satisfied and later they would go over the lists and study them and commit them to memory and practice them in the Room of Requirement in the coming days and weeks.

Ron would see them sitting in the common room or walking to the library or notice their absence and narrow his eyes in anger and jealously. This was partly why he started to go out with Lavender Brown. She was pretty and cheerful, and she wouldn't pressure him about his schoolwork or sigh at him or think him stupid. Two nights later they were making out in front of the fire when Harry and Hermione came in through the Fat Lady's portrait, and Ron caught Hermione's gasp and glimpsed Hermione's angry eyes. Harry pulled her by the hand and took her up to the boys' dormitory. Ron felt triumph but a bit of unease, wondering if there was anything going on between the two. He stopped himself and focused on kissing Lavender.

"That- that- I can't even think of what to call him!" Hermione exclaimed. "_How _can he? He fancied me-"

"Um, Hermione? Do you realize how you sound right now?"

"A whinging cow?"

"Something like that, yeah." Harry nodded.

Hermione sighed and sat down on Harry's bed. "I know. All of this is ridiculous, isn't it Harry?" She looked up at him.

"Pretty much so. Look, you know how Ron is. He's a jealous git. He's probably trying to get to you. That or he just really wants something different."

Hermione bit her lip, her expression sad. "I'm not always sure why I like Ronald. Maybe because he's fiercely loyal? His temper is a negative, though. And he _can_ be funny. He's been very brave several times in the past. Other than that…" Hermione frowned.

"Well you don't have to decide right at this moment."

"I suppose not. Thank you, Harry, for being such a great friend." She smiled tremulously at him then steadied herself. She stood then surprised him with a hug. She whispered, "Really, thank you."

Harry smiled and hugged her back. "It's only fair, and you've been wonderful. You're a great friend."

Hermione pulled back and smiled. Then she suggested playing Exploding Snap, but with the use of protective charms.

By the time supper was starting, Hermione was smiling for longer periods of time, and genuinely at that. She was able to ignore the sight of Ron and Lavender sitting together and focus on talking to Harry.

They talked about Ancient Runes and other various, small things, just relaxing.

Back in the common room after supper and having talked for two more hours, Hermione said, "Thank you, Harry." She smiled. "For being such a good friend."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, you've been wonderful, and a great help. And I really should treat you better."

"Well you are now."

"Yeah, but I wish I had from the beginning."

"At least you've always been better than Ron." Then she stopped still, face expressionless. After a moment she blinked. "Right. So, you're doing better overall?"

"I think so, yeah. I'm feeling better."

Hermione smiled and told him, "That's good, Harry. You can do this. I believe in you. You've been studying and training hard, and you know more now, especially more than you did the first time."

Harry's eyes dimmed and Hermione realized with great regret that she shouldn't have brought it up. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I know you were just trying to be supportive, encouraging."

"Yes. Do remember what I said, though. Good night. Sleep well."

"You too."

The sun shone brightly through Harry's curtains, making Harry frown as he started to wake. He didn't remember any of his dreams, but he knew they had been pleasant. He smiled, feeling quite rested and warm, comfortable in his bed and under his blanket. He knew that he had to get up, however, and get ready. With some reluctance he rose and got an undershirt for underneath his robes, and of course boxers and socks, then headed for the bathroom to shower. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday.

He closed his eyes under the warm spray of water and all remaining tension there was from the past few days eased. He sighed contentedly, and lathered his hair with shampoo and moved his hands through it thoroughly before proceeding to wash his body then rinse his hair and himself off.

He stepped out and went over to the mirror. With a wave of his wand his hair was dry and he could do the same with his body, but he felt like using his towel, which was fluffy. When he finished, he put his clothes on and headed down to the Great Hall after meeting Hermione in the Common Room. He was going to have a good day. He wouldn't let anything or anyone mess it up, and he was going to make sure Hermione had a good day as well.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked Hermione.

"Quite well, actually. And you?"

"I slept well too, but I can't remember any of my dreams." He shrugged. "Hey, let's have a good day, yeah?"

She nodded and they both selected what they wanted to eat then ate in comfortable silence until the Daily Prophet came. Harry's copy nearly landed on his plate but Harry caught it with his Seeker's reflexes, earning appreciative looks.

"Nice one, Harry!" A 7th year complimented him. Harry didn't have any idea who the boy was, not being familiar with the older students, but he smiled all the same.

A good number of boys nodded, and so did Ginny. She grinned at him before returning to her breakfast and her conversation with Neville.

Harry continued smiling for a few more seconds before continuing with his French Toast, grateful that there were some Muggle foods even here at Hogwarts.

After he was finished, he opened the newspaper and read the headline: "Minister Authorizes Aurors' Use of Unforgivables Against Death Eaters"

'The Minister explains his decision: "In these times we cannot afford to be at all lenient and we have to do what it takes to subdue and capture them, and this will help our efforts in the war. We have been at a great disadvantage thus far, limiting ourselves to only lighter magic and approved spells. No more. Too many people have suffered and/or died at the hands of the Dark Lord and his followers. We do not need any more losses; any more pain and grief. We have lost too many innocent people and Aurors. This is looking to be just as bad, possibly even worse than the First War. The Dark Lord and his followers _must_ be stopped.

I have also authorized the Aurors' use of other Dark spells."

This is quite a bold and controversial move, even though this has happened before, under Bartemius Crouch's authority. Minister Scrimgeour has always been an active man within the Ministry, first as an Auror, and later the Head of the Auror Office. He is also known for being decisive and tough, so perhaps it should come as no surprise that he has made this decision.

What's to come of this move? That will be seen in the coming days and weeks.'

Harry thought it over, raising his eyebrow. Apparently Scrimgeour was of the same opinion as he was. He looked pointedly at Hermione, and she frowned.

"See? Even he thinks we should utilize Darker magic."

She clamped her lips into a thin line. "We'll see what happens."

Harry nodded and returned to his breakfast, starting on his bowl of fruit, making Hermione scowl at him. He saw her face out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"How can you just eat breakfast like that?"

"What? It's not like something happened."

"Ohh!" She huffed, then looked down at her food as if contemplating whether to eat it or not.

"Look, 'Mione, not eating isn't going to accomplish anything. You need to eat."

Hermione nodded, admitting he had a point, and ate a bowl of fruit along with pancakes.

It wasn't long before it was time to go to class, and they set aside their differences in favor of getting along and working well.

"Today we will be working on Everlasting Elixirs. Open your books to page 271 and gather the necessary ingredients. You must remember to be careful, because mistakes in the classroom can have quite serious results, particularly with this potion. It can become dangerous and very harmful. Begin."

Hermione collected the ingredients while Harry recalled his studies in the summer, thinking about what could make the potion go wrong and he listed them specifically, on parchment. "This is what to avoid," he told Hermione.

Hermione scanned the list and nodded but added a few more notes, and they began to prepare the ingredients. Methodically Harry started making the potion as Hermione read aloud how to prepare the ingredients and in what order to put what ingredient in, and in what way. Then the way to stir and for how long. Together they brewed an exemplary potion and summoned Slughorn.

"Oh, very good. Yes, indeed! Impressive, especially since this is a very difficult potion. Twenty points to Gryffindor!"

Slytherin looked mutinous and Harry didn't blame them; even he thought it might be a bit excessive, though he kept quiet. He could plainly see that the Slytherins wanted to protest but due to House standards, they were not supposed to speak up and argue, lest they sacrifice their dignity and act like Gryffindors- which would also make the situation worse.

Thankfully it was only ten minutes until class was over and they had Defense next. Only- they had Defense also with Slytherin. Harry winced mentally and told Hermione.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Harry. This is your best class."

"Yes, but they can still try something. And with Snape teaching they will be bolder."

"Just focus on the class, the lesson."

"Right." He was being rather silly. He was not afraid of them. He just didn't want any problems, but this was a bit much.

They sat down and Snape was standing in the center of the upper front waiting for everyone to arrive. When everyone was present he began, "Today's lesson will be about the intricacies of the Dark Arts, and the goal here is to gain a better understanding of the Dark Arts."

He stepped forward so that the students in the back could see him better. "The Dark Arts are not inherently evil. What matters is the intent and how they are used, just like with other spells. _Wingardium Leviosa_ can be used offensively, to levitate something and then drop it on an opponent. The same can be said for even _Glisseo_, which causes stairways to flatten and form a ramp or slide, if you ever find yourself battling in such a place. _Glacius_, also, as the ice would make surfaces slippery and this could be used in combination with _Glisseo_, possibly unbalancing your opponent and/or making them slip. _Immobulus_, _Petrificus Totalus_, and _Langlock_ all could be utilized in battle and possibly in some cases cause results that in combination with other spells would be as if you had used the Dark Arts."

Harry thought that this would make for a very interesting lesson. Indeed, all of the students were alert and an unusual amount were taking notes.

**The more reviews I get the faster I'll write, unless I get writer's block- so please review! And if you have any questions, just leave them in a review and I'll get to you. While I won't answer questions here, I will message you, and I will answer the important questions here so everyone can understand.**

Source: www. hp-lexicon. org / magic / spells / spells_films .html is where I got Everte Statum and Lacarnum Inflamarae. However I also saw them at the List of Spells I used for other spells.

Despite Penitus' suggestive nature, it is not anything like that. I got this from first typing 'internal injury' at http:/ www. translation-guide. com /free_online_translators. php? from=English&to=Latin and then verified it at http:/ translation. babylon. com /English to-english/ Penitus/

Confringo, Defodio, and Deprimo were found at http:/ harrypotter. wikia. com /wiki / List_of_spells. As were the spells for the more common spells list and the defensive magic list.

Viscus was found after I was perusing the aforementioned list of spells and it mentioned the Entrail-Expelling Curse. So I went to the guide I used to find Penitus Malum and typed in entrails. Viscus came up. I verified it at the babylon translation site. http:/ translation. babylon. com /english/to-english /viscus/ The same for the Babbling Curse. I looked up babble on the free online guide and it came up with Garrio, I then verified it.

As for Indemno, I created it- or at least searched, worked for a word in Latin to create into a spell; would you say that's creating it? - But I can't remember how now. I think it was the same way I found Garrio, but I can't recall what keyword I used, what word I chose to translate to Latin. However, if you Google "define indemno latin" then you'll find it does indeed say 'secure from injury.'


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Credit goes to J.K. Rowling for inventing this world that we play in; that we explore further in our writing.

**IMPORTANT:** I have extended Chapter One and put in a lot more detail. I also edited Chapter Four, and I added Harry going to the Chamber. Go and read! I have edited the end of Chapter Eight to make it so that Harry stops Ginny from going too far, and Kreacher returns with the locket and Harry destroys the Horcrux. I also edited Chapter Nine and toned down the scene in the Room of Requirement.

This does not change the story but I think it'd be a good idea to go back and read those chapters. Tell me what you think, if you like it better this way and if you have any ideas or suggestions, etc.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! When I saw how many emails I got for reviews, story alerts, and favorites I grinned. I'm definitely going to write more! As of October 21st I have 43 reviews, 11,715 hits, 21 favorites, and 51 alerts :) Yay! But apparently there are many lurkers. I'm happy you're reading, but could you review, please?

For those of you that pointed out my mistake with Chapter Eleven, thank you- was editing the spelling and typing mistakes and altered the sentences a bit to flow better, and I suppose I somehow messed up. I fixed it!

To mumumagic, my new and brilliant beta, thank you! As for B00kw0rm92, you've been pretty faithful thus far, but are you still reading? Drop me a line and review!

Cookies of your preference go to you two!

**10/22/10 12:27am**

**Wow!** A few hours after posting reviews have gone up to 51 and 13,842 hits, 26 favorites and 55 alerts! *Cheers* This is making me want to write more!**  
**

**AND** to those who've asked if this is slash or will be, I originally had that in mind but it is NOT going to be. So for these who were hoping it wouldn't be, you have nothing to worry about. For these who did want it, I might have it in another story.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

The Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson had been quite fascinating and thought provoking. Snape had continued with his speech and even asked a few questions of Harry and Hermione, who provided somewhat oppositional opinions. Harry surprised many students by saying he agreed with Snape about intent and how one used the Dark Arts, and that he supported the Minister's decision.

Hermione said that while intent was important and did influence the use of the Dark Arts, intent could be corrupted. She explained how some Dark magic could be addictive and dangerous to oneself, particularly if they lost control. She told of how the spells could turn against the caster sometimes or cause different results.

Harry's rebuttal was that if a person had enough self control and determination, and they were strong willed they wouldn't succumb.

The students watched them, listening intently. Why was Harry saying these things? It was so very different than his usual- now his former- attitude.

Harry faced them just then and elaborated on his changed stance concerning the Dark Arts. He explained what he'd seen Voldemort and the Death Eaters do; how cruel and ruthless they were. That they were formidable fighters, especially with the advantage of not holding back in any way.

* * *

AN: I know it's very* short, but I'm really stuck. This is why I didn't upload the chapter for a long time. Review, please! Especially you lurkers! *Puts hands on hips* Reviews are a fan fiction writer's salary, if you understand what I mean! Of course, I'm enjoying writing this, but I would feel more motivated if more people reviewed. If you can help me get going, let me know!

I would like some opinions. For instance, I'm not sure if it's a good move to make Harry show his support of the Minister's decision with the Dark Arts, and that he agrees with Snape that intent and how one uses the Dark Arts is important. Particularly unsure about the second. What do you think? *bites lip* Review to let me know what you think! And to give me some ideas or whatever for the rest of the chapter, and if you like, the rest of the story.


End file.
